Vamp City
by cherryblossomsakura1291
Summary: Ayano's a super awesome Vampire who's about to threaten the higher levels of society. This should be fun.
1. Introduction

**So I've decided to take a crack at inventing Ayano and Kazuma into Vampires. Ironically, It all came from a dream I had lol. I promise it's not Twilight. No sparkling in the sun. ( I love Twilight by the way)**

**Disclaimer: I think it would be super cool if they made them into bloodsuckers. Anywho, on with the story. **

I was in this harem for as long as I could remember. I was sent here shortly after awakening into my vampire abilities. Vampires are much different than what the movies and television tells you. Vampires are awakened into not made. You have to have vampire blood already inside of your DNA in order to awaken. I was 16 when I first awakened into my vamp side. By the way, my name is Ayano Kannagi and I am a harem slave girl. The year is 2014 and from what I could tell from the outside it was mid summer. Our slave master doesn't like us to know too much about time. He says that it's gives us ideas to want another life. In my opinion, It's a load of crap. It's just another way that he wants to keep us oppressed. See I'm not your typical Vamp. I have fire abilities. Every Vamp thats awakened is given not by choice an element to wield. It's in your blood. Whatever element your ancestor's wieled. It's the same for you.

Awakened female Vampires are sent to a harem to learn the ways of seduction. It's been taught by our families when we are very young. Seduction is your biggest asset in a world that sees Vamps as a threat. But what our parents refused to tell us, is that in a harem; there are no rules. Men could come in here and get what they wanted and go. Honestly, it's pretty jacked up. I mean its not like our parents wanted to send us to a place to get raped and beaten half the time. It was ordered by the Vampire Counsel that females get sent to these harems all over the world. Personally, I think a female Vamp pissed off one of the head Vampires there and he ushered this policy as revenge. But what they don't know is the Counsel is in a remote location in the US. I'm all the way over here in Japan. It's bad enough the men here already see us as second class citizens. Give them a harem and it's over.

Unfortunately, I was too much of a problem for men to handle. So the head boss has me on security duty. I watch the doors and windows to make sure that no one can get in or get out. Vamps unlike our imagined counterparts can enter into any place they please. They don't need to be invited in. Since I am a fire user, all I have to do is hold it in my hands as a threat and the people leave. Now this harem in particular is much like a school of sorts. They have classes that we have to take. When you reach a certain age as in 18 you are considered an adult and you're released to go and officially participate in the harem duties. I am unsure how it is for other harems but thats how it is here. Female Vamps like our human counterparts can awaken at any age. It just depends on your maturity level. Much like when they get periods. We have periods too. The only difference is we can control the time we menstrate. I know, cool huh. It comes in handy. Especially when you don't want any men near you. Thankfully they allow us to relax when we have our periods. I am unsure as to why we can control the time we menstrate. I guess it's because we already drink blood so it gives us that ability.

Harem schools just like any high school is filled with teenage girls going on and on about boys. They do allow boys to come here as well. But they are usually on the other side of the school. They have a choice to join harems. Women do not. It's a requirement, not a choice. I am in my last year on the school side of the harem and quite frankly I'm not happy about it. I am 17 by the way. When you turn 17 they do let you go and have practice harem sessions with the boys on campus. But like I said, I am a problem or more like a complication. Whichever you prefer. I'm not a grin and berret kind of girl. I'm a pin you down and threaten to slice your throat kind of girl. I learned early on here, you have to be tough in order to survive. Weak and easily influenced gets you raped, pregnant and most likely killed. Some of the men that come here can be brutal. But all you are is a tease to them. Thats the first rule of seduction. Never kiss them on the mouth, you are to capture their attention.

That's how it is here. Survive or be killed. I know sad isn't it. One day, I believe it's all going to change. Someone is going to decree that these rechet harems be demolished and female Vamps have a choice what they want. If i had any say in it. i would definitely vote. But the chances of that are a little slim to none.

" Ayano!'' I heard my name yelled across the room.

I looked up to see Ms. June staring at me with disaproval on her beautiful features. She as a moonlike shaped scar on her right cheek. I assume it was from a fight she probably got into. I just never questioned it.

" Yes, Ms. June?''

" Are you paying attention to anything I said about a female's mean of survival?'' she asked tapping the board with her pointer stick.

I smirked and answered " Not really, but its not like I dont already know the answer. The system has been beating it in our brains since we awakened.''

Ms. June frowned and walked towards me. I could hear the snickering of the other girls. They knew I was just being reckless and daring. I had opinions.

'' That's it, Ayano, I don't know what I am going to do with you. Off to head boss's office.'' She ordered in a firm tone.

I got up and snatched my bag off the desk. " Oooh I'm shaking in my size 6 boots'' I retorted quickly before walking out of the room. I could give a donkey's behind about the head boss. He may have been my uncle but that didn't mean I couldn't take his butt. I could bring him down in an instant. He's gotten pretty old and not as agile.

Quickly making to uncle's office, I knocked and heard a " come in'' on the other side of the door.

'' Uncle" I nodded while crossing my arms.

" Ayano, what's this I hear about you backtalking one of the teachers here?'' Uncle scolded in a angry tone.

" Oh don't act like you actually care about me.'' I stalked towards him with venom in my eyes. He may have been my uncle. But he was a dirty old man. Especially towards his oldest son.

My uncle smirked and grabbed my arm forcing me to sit on his lap. '' Ayano, you know that i have no choice but to treat you the same way as all the other girls here..'' He spoke rubbing my back making his way down to my back side. I grabbed his hand and twisted it.

'' Look old man, just because you're the head boss here doesnt mean that I have to put up with you. Touch me again and i'll burn off every finger you have.'' I seethed releasing him shortly before walking out.

Ugh he makes me sick. I hate how he looks at me like I am a piece of meat for him to devour.

I guess that's what happens when you look like me. 5'll, thick legs and thighs, a nice set of hips and a small waist. Huge boobs. If I were a guy, I would drool over me too.

I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going until I bumped into a strong chest and when I looked up I blushed. It was Kazuma, the disowned son of uncle. The one he wasn't too proud of seeing as how Kazuma helped a lot of women escape from here. He may have been my former cousin. But he was pretty hot.

''Ayano'' I heard him say in a tone I couldn't recognize.

I blushed hearing him say my name. I loved every syllable that rolled off his tongue. He looked at me with eyes that said so much. But I would never hear from his mouth.

'' Kazuma" I spoke smiling at him. He returned the smile and he helped pick me up. I had staggered back and fell on the floor from bumping into him. He has a pretty solid chest.

'' Backmouthing the teachers again. Always the rebel huh?'' He teased.

I smiled even wider. He knows that he loves it.

'' Yeah, she was asking stupid questions, so I gave her my answer.''

Kazuma smirked and gave me a nod before walking off. I blushed upon seeing that sexy grin spread across his handsome features. One day he's gonna wake up and realize that he loves me.

**Review please ^_^**


	2. Maple Trees

**Thanks to all of you who think this story is awesome. It really makes my day that you guys love my writing. Honestly, It keeps me going. **

**Disclaimer: I would be with Kazuma if he was a Vamp. Imagine how hot he would be. Woo *fans self***

I walked down the hall utterly pissed at uncle for trying to make a pass at me. I mean don't get me wrong he's the boss so he could do whatever he wanted. But that didn't mean that i'm just a toy for him to enjoy whenever it suited him. That's just gross. Since I'm clearly not in trouble for badmouthing Ms June, I have to be back in class. To ditch or not to ditch that is the question.

Hmm, it's not like I'm exactly the student of the year at this school. I smirked running to the edge of the hall and grabbed the keys they usually keep on the hook that they think I didn't know about. '' I am so ditching this heck-hole!'' I thought in my mind making a run for it when I felt a pair of arms pin me against the wall. I groaned looking into green irises filled with lust.

'' Singi?'' I asked with venom in my voice. Oh great like I need another pervert trying to take my virgnity. I felt his hands running up and down my sides clearly enjoying the feel. I grabbed his hands and pinned him against the wall making sure that the idiot couldnt move.

'' Ayano, you weren't trying to leave now were you? You're such a naughty girl.'' Singi spoke in a tone that clearly said that he wanted some action. Too bad, even if I was easy, I still wouldn't have given him some even if he wasn't such a jerk. Singi wasn't the best athletic looking guy. But he did have quite the handsome face that would make any girl give into him. Obviously, he tried to use his looks today failing miserably.

'' For your info Singay, I can leave whenever I want. The counsel hasn't made it a rule that we couldn't step outside in the yard.'' I spat still holding his arms behind his back purposely digging my nails into his skin watching as he flinched from the pain.

'' I thought we were past the name calling..you know you want me.'' He spoke still eyeing me up and down avoiding my face. I looked at the poor excuse of a man with malice. If I wasn't a virgin, I wouldn't let him touch me. Who knows what diseases he has swimming in his blood?

'' Yeah, I want you as much as Cindy wanted you last week.'' Cindy was the residental bloodwhore. She didn't mind giving her blood to the clients that came here wanting their usual orders from the girls they had chosen. Some men would go weeks without feeding just to make it to the harems. Which in my opinion is pretty stupid. But sex trumphs blood any day.

I heard him scoff at my retort and tried to get out of my grasp. '' Whats a guy like me have to do in order to get some from you?'' Singi asked me while grinning that stupid grin of his.

I kicked him in his legs and watched as he fell to the ground and I pinned him with my boots to the floor crushing his windpipe.

'' There's nothing in this world that would make me sleep with a creep like you.'' I spat letting him go and walking away.

'' Yeah I bet if Kazuma touched you, you wouldn't hesistate you witch!'' I heard Singi mumble and before he could get away I gave him a nice punch to his handsome features. I purposely injured him, lets see who would give him some then. I held a fire dagger in my hands holding it up to his face. '' Talk about Kazuma again and I'll make sure you'll never get another client in this sorry excuse for a place again.'' I spoke harshly before getting up and walking out the door.

Only to be met with the soft glare of the sun.

Yes, I said sun. Us Vamps can walk in the sun like humans can. That whole burning up thing was myth. The sun does weaken us only if we don't have enough blood in our systems. The closest you'll get to burning up was getting a serious sunburn and have to wait for your skin to heal. I allowed the soft rays to warm up my skin. I've always loved being outside even before I awakened. Now that The Counsel has us cramped up in the harems with hardly anytime to get fresh air, I am so enjoying this time right now.

Don't get me wrong The Man lets us out during the day, but that's only for when he hand selects us to go shopping or to meet a demand from a client. Sometimes when Uncle is feeling giddy, possibly due to the fact that he got some, he'll let us stay outside just to relax. He says that he's just looking out for us and he doesnt want us to get too sunburned. But I say it's a bunch of crap. It's just another way for him to control us. Heck, you couldn't even take a dump in this place without his permission.

I don't usually show it but there's another reason I love being outside. It's because it keeps me close to my parents. Well, more like my dad. My mom died when I was 4 and Dad took it pretty hard. Ever since then we would go on camping trips during the weekends just to have some bonding time. He would always tell me that I was his little girl and he would never let anything happen to me. As the carefree and loving child that I was, I believed him. On the day that I awakened, dad purposely hid me from being seen in public. He didn't want anyone reporting it to The Counsel. When we awaken, our skin changes slightly. It looks almost pale but still human like. The only best way I can describe it is if you weren't essientally goodlooking as a human when you awaken you become insanely hot. As in my case, I'm dropdead gorgeous to the men here.

The only reason The Counsel found out was because one of my closest friends ratted me out. Patricia Hallumway to be exact. Oh shes on my kill them in their sleep list. The only reason she did it was to get me away from her boyfriend who secretly had a crush on me and she was jealous. So much for friendship. I rolled my eyes upon remembering the incident. Dad was desperately pleading for them to not take me. But they insisted and off to the abyss I went. It's a rather tragic story really. But one day I will get out of here.

Letting out a content sigh, I walked over to the big Maple tree that sits planted in the middle of the yard. I like to climb to the top of it just to get away from all the stress that i deal with and pretend that i am living a normal life. Even if its just for a few minutes. Unfortunately, I have to make it to the lunchroom or else I wont eat. Yeah the douchebag only lets us feed at a certain time of day. So,if I don't get it then I'm pretty much screwed. It's not a good thing for me to hungry. I'll go savage on these people in here. One hour of feeding usually lasts for the whole day. We just can't go for more than 24 hrs without blood. It will make us extremely weak and unable to fight much less use magic. Uncle knows this fact and purposely feeds us irregularly so men can have their way with us much easier.

Honestly, if it wasnt for Kazuma, a lot of us would have died here. He makes sure that we all get fed regularly by sometimes being the donor himself if he couldn't find a few right away. It only takes two sips and then your done. So he was able to feed us. I was amazed at his bravery actually. It's what made me like him even more. Finally making it to the top of the tree I sat on one of the branches and looked at the sunset. I closed my eyes and imagined the last camping trip I went on with dad. I smiled until I heard a male speak.

'' Being bad again Ayano?''

I quickly opened my eyes and found Kazuma staring at me with a curious look on his face. I blushed and looked away before meeting his eyes again. Did I mention how handsome he looked in the sunlight?

" Kazuma arent you supposed to be on the boys side today?'' I asked wondering if this is God's way of playing with me. Yes, we believe in God or Kami if you prefer the Japanese name for him. Religion makes us feel more human so it eases the guilt of taking blood.

He grinned and sipped his drink. From what I could tell it was blood, the iron was raping my nostrials with its matalic goodness.

'' Yeah, but i decided to come here instead.'' he spoke eyeing me again with that expression I couldnt read eariler. He's hiding something from me. I can tell, his eyes don't lie.

'' How come? I'm the only person who climbs this tree.'' I asked with my heart beating silently hoping that the reason he did it was because he wanted to see me. But that's a stupid wish to hope for. Kazuma wouldn't want me. I'm too much of a bad influence.

'' What if I wanted to see you?''

I looked at him in shock for a second wondering if he could read minds and when I heard him smirk I guessed right. I wonder how much he's heard.

'' To answer your question, I've heard everything you said about me.'' Kazuma spoke leaning closer to me to the point where I could literally taste the blood through the scent of it on his breath. I felt my mouth water with hunger and from something else.

I think my heart stopped. '' Why didn't you tell me you could read my thoughts?''

Kazuma didn't answer right away, Instead he grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him pressing his lips against mine transferring some of the blood he already had on his tongue into my mouth. I tried to keep my composure. It tasted so good. I wanted it go on longer, but he pulled away.

'' I didn't tell you because it wasn't time yet. You're the only person that knows I have any magical abilities at all. I trust you Ayano." he spoke giving me the rest of his drink knowing that I was going to need it more than he did.

I blushed even harder and my heart was literally beating so loud I could barely hear his answer. But I took the blood and gulped it down in 2 seconds. I was starving.

I heard him chuckle and I rolled my eyes.

'' Thank you for the blood and I feel special.'' I said smiling a huge grin. I got food and a kiss. Best day ever!

'' You're welcome Ayano, but there's something I want to talk to you about; could you meet me back here later?''

I beamed at the thought of seeing Kazuma again and I nodded.

'' Sure what time.''

We both looked into the direction of the bell chiming alerting us to lunchtime; romance moment clearly over.

'' At midnight''

I nodded watching him jump down from the tree and I followed suit 5 mins later.

**Review Please ^_^**

**Your reviews is the water that makes my writing grow.**


	3. Plane Tickets

**So I am enjoying writing this story and your reviews really pump me up on those days that I just don't feel like typing. Thank you guys. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just write fanfics based off of my dreams. **

My breath was catching in my throat. It was nearly midnight and I am sort of freaking out here. The only good news is that no one raised any questions since this is my night to watch the doors. But my heart just won't stop palatating in my chest. What does he have to talk to me about? I hope its nothing really bad. I sighed and decided to practice a little bit of magic since I havent had any time to really hone the advanced skills that we're practicing in class. Yes, we have classes here that allow us to practice magic. That's the only thing The Counsel didn't change for female Vamps. It just depends on what harem you're sent to. Some keep up with the rules and let you practice. Then there are others who completely ban you from using it altogether. Thank Kami I wasn't sent to that one. Cause I really would have killed somebody.

I snapped my fingers and felt the familar warmth flow in my hand. I loved that feeling. The sensation of magic flowing through you is just amazing. Some would argue that if you depend too much on it then you'll end up going on what I like to call a magic high. It's the equilvalent of getting drunk or smoking pot. The only difference is it's coming from inside you. It's a rumor that the teachers tell the younger students so they won't depend on their magic as much as they in my opinion should. Never depend on your magic if you don't need it. The teachers would say. Though when I first came here of course I didn't listen. I smirked upon remembering the moment when I blew up the teacher's lounge.

Ahh, good times, good times...

That was the best day ever. Though I had to wash the walls and scrub the floors as punishment. But it was so worth it. My fire instantly went out when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I quickly grabbed it and flipped the person over. But I gasped when I found out that it was Kazuma.

" Oh I'm sorry Kazuma..did that hurt?'' I asked bending down to pick him up. But eeped when he pulled me down on top of him. I blushed when I could make out his amber irises glowing in the moonlight. Is he always this handsome all the time?

'' No, I actually let you do that. I wanted to test your reflexes.'' He spoke lowering his eyelids and looked at me like he was thinking of things that we know we shouldn't do. My legs were at his hips and I was hovering over him while his hands rested on my waist. I can't say I wasn't enjoying this moment. But now isnt the time to be fooling around. I want to know what's up and I want to know it now.

'' Mmm hmm, whatever Kazuma. Now tell me what you wanted to tell me.'' I spoke bluntly while getting up. I held out a hand helping Kazuma up off the ground and he brushed the dirt off his hands.

'' Ok, I'm just going to spit it out. The head counsel member that enacted this stupid policy died today and if someone doesn't speak up soon, let's just say all the females here won't be getting out of this prison.'' I watched the passion explode in his eyes. Are you freaking serious? This is huge!

'' What you mean all females won't be getting out of the harems?'' I asked blushing when I felt his strong hands grab my arm and pull me closer to him. I was a little cold. I did come out here in a tank top and jeans. Its about 30 degrees out here. I inhaled his woodsy scent and was completely hooked. Gosh, the man smelled so good. If i wasn't so worked up about this new policy The Counsel is gonna enact I would be really enjoying this closeness.

'' This policy was never permanent. It was up in the air for a little while after it was passed. The only reason females had to go to the harems was to keep them out of trouble. It was under the guise of protecting them. But really it was because they felt that females were more of a threat.'' Kazuma explained still holding me in his arms. I could have sworn that he flexed his muscles but I didn't say anything about it.

'' Wait, I'm still confused. What do you mean they think that females were more of a threat?''

'' Well, I don't know if you noticed but more men have been disappearing lately.'' Kazuma said looking down at my face with a smirk.

'' Kazuma, I dont know if you've noticed but we can't leave. So of course I wouldn't notice.'' I retorted glaring at him knowing that he's making a joke with me. What he means is he thinks that I've beat them all up and stashed their bodies somewhere cause they made me mad. That jerk!

'' Ha, ha very funny. Now whats the real reason they think we're a threat.'' I asked with impatience getting tired of the suspense.

'' Half vampire babies is the reason. The Counsel doesn't want the humans knowing too much about us. It's bad enough the humans already think that we're a danger to humankind because blood is our food source. If human men come into contact with any female Vamp and has sex with her. A baby could be the result and you know the rest. You know how persuasive you female Vamps can be.'' Kazuma finished explaining while wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

I punched him in his chest lightly and crossed my arms. If you ask me this whole thing sounds like a bunch of BS. Half vampire babies? what did that have to do with this harem crap? Ugh my head is pounding with the details. Forget all the complicated reasons. We need to get to The Vampire Counsel ASAP.

'' Ok cowboy, we need to get plane tickets. If they think that I'm going to stay here for the rest of my life they're insane.''

I blinked when I saw two tickets held up in my face. I almost screamed but decided that wouldn't have been a smart idea considering i didn't want anyone waking up.

'' I already took care of that. Pack the essentials. We leave at dawn.'' Kazuma spoke handing me my ticket and pulled me close to him while grabbing my butt in the process. I would have punched him. But lets face it I didn't want to hurt his man pride. But that still didn't mean I wasn't affected though, much to my dismay, I blushed a scarlet red. I can tell he was feeling some type of way too because his eyes turned almost black. That's a Vampire thing when we get um, excited.

'' Ok, you know you don't have to grope me like you'll never see me again Kazuma. Don't think that for one second you have permission to touch me.'' I whispered leaning closer to his lips. He just had some human food. I could smell the lingering scent of pizza from maybe about 2 hours ago.

I felt his lips lightly graze mine and I have to say. I enjoy the taste of pizza on his breath. I don't eat much real food here. We can eat human food, it just doesn't satisfy like blood can.

'' Ayano, don't act like you didn't want me to. Mind reader remember? I can see every dirty thought you have in your little mind. '' He spoke in monotone playing with the hem of my shirt. I blushed and my heart was beating a mile a minute. This is so like him to get me hyped up and then leave.

I pushed him down on the ground and hovered over top of him kissing his lips before getting up to leave.

'' Last time I checked, I wasn't your girlfriend. So sorry if you want this, I suggest you make up your mind what you want me as.'' I spoke shortly before getting my keys out and opening the door leaving a stunned Kazuma behind.

**Review Please ^_^**


	4. Dawn Shenanigans

**Having fun with this story. I think it's become my favorite one to write. Maybe it's because of my love for vampires. Anyways... on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just write stories from my imagnation.**

It was 5 o clock in the morning and did I mention that I absolutely abhor waking up at this hour? Especially on those nights that I have to watch the doors. Normally my hours are from the time we feed for lunch/dinner for most of us which is from 6 in the afternoon to 4 in the morning. That left me literally 30 minutes to recharge. Ugh, I really hope Kazuma and I can get to The Vampire Counsel so we can get this abolished. No offense to the whores that actually love doing this type of "work." Kazuma had came to visit me during my last hour of security and gave me some food to keep me occupied. Sometimes it does get a little lonely being up at that hour of the night. But Kazuma made my night a few minutes ago. I let out a sigh of satisfaction and went to packing the essentials. Which isn't much for me because I always kept an extra bag packed just in case somebody pushed me over the edge and I " accidently" hurt them.

I smirked and put in a few tampons. Remember when I said that we can choose to come on our periods. I may have exagerated on that part. We can control the time we menstrate. The only downside to that is we have to already have taken in a specified amount of blood. So in other words. If you don't get enough blood in your system, your period just comes whenever it wants to. Which is another reason I'll be the first to sign this petition to abolish female harems. I want to control this curse. I sipped on the cantene of blood and I was ready to go. Thankfully Uncle did allow us all to have our own rooms. So I didn't have share with anyone. Thank Kami!

I grabbed my bag and walked out the door making sure that no one could hear me. Vampires have really good hearing. But you could fool them. When they were sleep just don't bang into anything and you're good. I quickly walked down the steps that lead to the back entrance into the school building. Thankfully my dorm had an easy escape. Kazuma was waiting for me and we both left the campus grinning like a bunch of deliquent teenagers. No one knew about us leaving. So as you can imagine it's going to be bit of a shock in 3 hours when everyone woke up.

'' So did you enjoy your meal? I figured you should fill up because its going to be a long ride and I didn't want you going on a killing spree cause you would be hungry.'' Kazuma joked holding up his hands in front of his body cause he knew I was gonna punch him.

I rolled my eyes in annoyance and pouted. '' Whatever Kazuma. So how are we going to get to the airport?'' I asked noting that the sun was starting to peek over the horizon. We had to have been a little over 5 miles away from the school. Thankfully we don't live a wilderness surrounded by just forest. The harems were located in urban areas. That way it made it easier for us to get customers. Personally, I wouldn't made living a peaceful suburban area. I was always the type to be around trees but still have the city close by.

Kazuma grabbed my hand and I blushed from the contact. His hands were so warm against mine.

'' I know a guy that can drive us or if you want we can just steal a car. I can drive you know.'' He smirked pulling out his cell phone. I figured he must have been going through his contacts. Kazuma was always making some kind of connection with people. My eyes beamed at the thought of hijacking a car. I always love creating some type of trouble for the humans. It's a bit sad cause not too long ago I was one. But that still doesn't mean I don't have a mischievous side sometimes.

'' As much as I would love for you to hijack a car. We don't need to draw too much attention to ourselves. Call your friend.'' I crossed my arms in impatience. I just want to get it over with already so I can be home with dad again.

Kazuma smirked and kissed my forehead. I instantly screamed inside.

'' Mmm hmm, you know you want me too. I can see you playing it out in your head..'' He winked at me and then went back to listening to the ring of the other line.

I turned away from him and tried to hide my red face. He's always making me blush like a little school girl. Deciding that I didn't want to stand anymore. I leaned against a wall for support. No offense to my handsome Vamp of a maybe boyfriend, but I am beat. This person needs to hurry up so I can fall asleep for a little bit. I can be a bit cranky in the mornings.

I heard the click of the button his cell and watched him walk towards me. I unconciously licked my lips wondering if he notices how much of an effect he has on me. Considering that he's smirking at me right now. Says it all. That jerk!

'' What are you smirking at?'' I asked eyeing him up and down before flipping my hair to the other side of my shoulder. Kazuma moved a piece of hair out of my eyes and I shivered from the contact.

'' Well if you must know Ayano, I do know how much of an effect I have on you.'' He leaned towards me just inches away from my lips and I was instantly hooked into his eyes. They held so much mystery and curiosity. Though this mind reading crap can be annoying. I wish I knew how to block him from reading my thoughts.

'' Oh yeah? what makes you say that?'' I challenged his eyes. I won't back down.

He kissed my nose and laughed lightly. I think my heart just stopped again. That was the sexiest sound I have ever heard.

'' I make you nervous. Face it. You can be tough with anyone else. But I make all your walls come down and crash in your face.'' He spoke in monotone running his finger down my arm watching as I tried not to swoon.

I pushed his finger off of me and looked him in his eyes. I smirked when I leaned closer to him knowing that he looked a little nervous himself. I grabbed his belt and pulled him even closer to me. He bit his lip and lowered his eyes in desire.

'' If I didn't know any better Kazuma..I make you nervous too.'' I asked an inch away from his lips wanting to kiss him but torturing him all at the same time.

I gasped when he grabbed my waist and closed the gap with his lips close to mine. He grabbed my hair and pulled it earning a groan from me. Why does he affect me like this? Every time I want to pull away I feel this connection that I can't describe; especially when it makes me feel things that I've never felt. It's very unnerving! we are in public for Pete's sake, thankfully there isn't anyone important up at this hour. The only people up are the ones who need mental help.

'' Yeah you do make me nervous Ayano. I would tell you how, but our ride is here.'' He whispered in my ear pointing to the car that was pulled up to the curb. I blushed again hearing him chuckle and we grabbed our stuff walking towards the vehicle.

'' Oh and promise me you won't get jealous.'' Kazuma spoke opening the door for me and let me in. To my surprise it wasn't a man driving this vehicle, but a busty brunette with a grin on her face. I lowered my eyes in anger seeing him give her a kiss on her cheek.

Oh Heck no!

Who in the burning hades is this woman? I know she better stop giving my Kazuma those googly eyes before I burn them out of her head. I rolled my eyes and scoffed. Welcome to torture town.


	5. Denying Mara

**Here's another chapter. Enjoy!**

So its been 15 mins since I entered into the automobile of Hades. Who does that woman think she is anyway? I should bash her face in for kissing my Kazuma. Or matter of fact i should beat the living crap out of Kazuma for kissing her. His lips are mine.

" Is she going to glare at me the entire ride?'' I heard the abomination speak while giving me a smirk with her disgusting pink shade of lipstick on her face. I hmped and continued to look out the window. If that jerk wanna kiss another girl who am i to stop him.

He is a man after all.

'' She's just being jealous after I told her not to.'' Kazuma spoke looking at me through the mirror. I blushed upon seeing a smile grace his handsome features and i ended up smiling back much to my annoyance of that fembot that was driving this machine.

'' Don't flatter yourself Kazuma. if I was jealous that would imply that I have romantic feelings for you.'' I spat obviously pissed beyond comprehension. I needed a swig of blood. i always get hungry when i'm mad. I saw Kazuma smirk and he continued talking to the plastic surgery drone. Those boobs are not real. It's completely disproportionate to her body.

'' Hey Ayano, of course any woman would be jealous of me. But you don't need to. I'm already taken.'' I heard the femdrone speak again. I glared again and sat up to hear her lie. Oh please don't give me that jazz. I know something must have gone on between her and Kazuma. I mean look at her. She's a walking magnet for men.

'' Oh yeah? Don't think that just because you have melons for boobs that means that you're extremely attractive. Sorry, I got you beat.'' I retorted with a smirk. I mean it's true, the only thing she has going for her is her enormous chest. Other than that, I clearly have her beat in the brains, combat and looks department. Besides, how does she know my name? i never told her and I don't even know what hers is.

I saw the brunette smile and turn the corner all the while looking at me through the mirror.

'' Kazuma, she's a spitfire. I'm impressed.'' The woman congratulated Kazuma and I watched him give her a smirk. What the hell is going on?

'' Ok enough with the congradultories. Who are you anyway?'' I asked watching as Kazuma handed me a canteen. He must have read my mind. I beamed with a smile and drank the rest of the blood that was in it. Did I mention how I absolutely love the taste of blood in the mornings when its fresh out of a canteen?

The woman laughed and continued on driving. '' My name is Mara. Kazuma and I go way back. I was one of the girls he's helped to escape about a couple of years before you came to the harem. Don't worry he's told me all about you Ayano. In fact, I think its really cute how you're pretending to not care about him when It's written all over your face.''

I blushed and scoffed. So what if I care about him? I hate having my emotions so out in the open like this. It makes everything so confusing especially when he hasn't even made it clear what we are yet. i felt a hand on my head rubbing it with affection. What am I a dog? It was Kazuma reassuring me without saying a word.

'' It is not written all over my face.'' I retorted with a light blush gracing my cheeks. My heart began to palpitate and my hands were sweating. Mara smiled at the gesture and soon the car came to a halt in front of the airport. That was pretty fast if I must say so myself.

'' Ayano, stop lying to yourself and just admit it. Anywho, here you go Kazuma. The Vampire Counsel is only a few hours away.'' Mara smirked unlocking the doors and we both got out standing side by side. I blushed upon noticing that Mara was looking at us with admiration. I figured she must have been remembering something. So being the bold person that I am I called her out.

'' Mara what are you looking at?'' I asked bending over looking through the rolled down window. I could feel Kazuma's eyes on my backside and I took some satisfaction in knowing that I affected him. I just hope he can control himself or I'll have to make him.

I saw a smirk graze Mara's features. '' Cause you guys are so cute. You remind me of the days when my husband and I used to act like we didn't love each other.''

I blushed and quickly stood up before looking at Kazuma looking in the other direction pretending not to hear with a tint of red on his face. That jerk. He is so not getting my chocolate on the plane. I know they got snacks galore on them. Besides all I have to do is charm the men with my persuasion and BAM snacks for days.

'' Psst, who asked you MARA!'' I stomped off and walked towards the entrance.

_**Kazuma POV**_

'' Sorry Mara, she can be a bit of handful.'' I apologized for Ayano's behavior while leaning against the window purposely invoking Ayano to wrath. God knows that woman can't stand to be kept waiting.

'' It's alright Kazuma. She reminds me of myself when I was her age. One day she'll be comfortable with confessing her feelings around strangers.'' Mara reassured me while nodding. I knew she had to go soon.

'' I hope your right.'' I spoke with a smile on my face. I know how she makes me feel. I love everything about my Ayano. Even when she's kicking someone in the face. Half of the time its me.

'' You can bet your sweet butt she will. Alright Kazuma I gotta go. Tell little Ayano I'll see her later.'' Mara spoke shortly before speeding off. I smiled and walked towards my spontaneous combustion of a woman before she burned the entire place to the ground. I could hear every curse word that was coming into her mind.

_'' That no good son of a rat's arse got me sitting here waiting and practically aging half a century!'' _ I smirked and patted her head while kissing her cheek hoping that would calm her down.

I watched her blush a soft red and I almost swooned. Ayano looked so beautiful when she blushed. It made my heart beat hammer in my chest.

'' Its about time you got here Kazuma! what were you talking to melon boobs about anyway?'' I asked crossing my arms and tapping my foot impatiently. He sure was talking to her for a long time.

I gulped when he pinned me against the wall with his hand over top of my head. Why does he have to always invade my personal space? It makes me extremely nervous and angry that he keeps getting close to me. But at the same time, it makes my heart beat in ways that I wonder how in the world do I still have a pulse?

'' For your information my little fireball we were talking about you. I thought I told you not to get jealous?'' He asked me while pecking my nose with a light kiss. I pouted and looked the other way. That jerk!

'' You did this on purpose didnt you!'' I asked punching him in his arm and glared at him not caring if people were staring at us. Its about 8 Am now so the airport is pretty full with crowds of people.

Kazuma rubbed his arm and smirked. '' Whatever do you mean?'' he asked me with eyes full of mischief. I know he planned this. He wanted to make me jealous.

'' Oh don't act all innocent you scumbag! I know you planned this. If you wanted to say how much you loved me you didn't have to go through all that trouble.'' I smirked crossing my arms in arrogance.

I watched Kazuma smile and kissed my forehead. '' Ayano, trust me if i wanted to make you jealous there's so many other things I could have done. Though it was funny watching you get in your feelings about Mara.''

I scoffed and pushed him to the ground and grabbed his arm while sitting on him. No one makes a fool of me and gets away with it. I don't care if it is the man I'm in love with.

'' Oh yeah? well there's a lot of ways I could make you jealous too Kazuma. You don't want to go down that road with me.'' I whispered in his ear and got up dusting myself off.

Kazuma stood up and smirked again. '' Don't tempt me Ayano.'' My eyes darkened at the sight of seeing his eyes swimming with desire. He looked so sexy like that. If we were married, I probably would have jumped him. But we're not sadly to say.

I walked towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips while nibbling on his bottom lip for an added bonus. I heard him groan shortly before grabbing me close to him. '' Kazuma, I would never tempt you like that.'' I whispered with his lips still close to mine.

He chuckled releasing me so we could go board the plane. '' You're doing one heck of a job now. Come on let's go before I won't be able to control myself any longer.''

I blushed scarlet and we walked on. From what I've heard from older and more experienced Vamps. Love making for Vamps is pretty intense. Since we have heightened senses everything is exaggerated. Every touch, smell, and bite sends us into overdrive. At least that's what most of the female Vamps at school told me. I honestly wouldn't know. But what I do know is that Kazuma could smell me; his eyes were almost black.

I smirked. Oh, he wants me.

**Review please! ^_^**

**Remember your reviews are food for my creative soul**


	6. Sausage Jealousy

**So I want to take this time to thank all of you for your kind words and for loving this story. I have to say that I love writing it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the series, I just like writing the fanfics. **

**KPOV- Kazuma point of view ( so there is no confusion)**

We've been on the plane for more than an hour and I can't say that I'm not enjoying every moment of it. Somehow the tickets that Kazuma got were first class. So I'm stuffing my face full of eggs and a glass of blood. I know it's a weird combination. The flight attendant was a Vamp herself and she recognized us immediately when she saw us. The woman was very kind I must say. Kazuma was busy smirking at me wondering if i was going to get jealous again. I didn't pay him any attention.

'' Ayano, you don't have to consume 5 pounds of food in a day. We have all night.'' I heard him whisper in a tone that suggested other things. I blushed and decided to take a bite out of a sausage link that was a little undercooked. I could taste the raw meat in the middle. I figured the cook must have been Vamp too and decided to leave as much blood in it as possible. I wanted to get a rise out of Kazuma to make up for him teasing me in the airport. I let out a soft groan enjoying the taste of food.

I could hear a growl escape his lips and when I looked at his face; there was no denying it. Pure lust was in his gaze.

**KPOV**

I looked at her take a bite out of that sausage and suddenly I felt very jealous of a piece of food. It's not my fault that my little spitfire could make food indulgence arousing. I was further incased in my aroused haze when I watched her let out a groan. It wasn't loud thank God. But it was enough to cause me to send her a satisifed growl. She knew exactly what she was doing to me. I guess I deserved it of course; I made her feel some type of way in the airport before we boarded the plane. I can't help the fact that she sends my hormones in a frenzy. Especially because she's more than just someone that i love. But she's my mate.

Yes, thats the one thing that I havent had the courage to admit to her. Ayano would probably think that I'm crazy. But it's true. I felt the pull towards her when she arrived at the harem a year ago. Vamps like the humans have soul mates. But instead we call them blood mates. When a male Vamp takes the blood of the one that he is destined to be with it further intensifies the bond they already have. It's one of the reasons I am able to read her mind so well. I can read other people's minds ,but hers is the clearest.

Ayano may not admit it but she feels the pull to. She's just being stubborn like she always is. I smirked and noticed that she was still continuing to taunt me with her attempts to punish me.

I accept this challenge.

**APOV**

I noticed that Kazuma was smirking at me with a lust filled gaze in his eyes. He knew what I was trying to do to him. I smiled and continued eating. He may not be as hungry as I am but I am starving. Imagine waking up at the butt crack of dawn and still not having food to eat. This is heaven to me right now. A little known fact about newborn Vamps; we are constantly starving for food because our human appetite still hasn't completely left us. Yes, I am still considered a newborn Vamp because my transformation happened a year ago. It won't leave me until I am about 5 years into my transformation. Kazuma as i can tell has been a Vamp for a much longer time than I have.

I reveled in the food I was partaking of. Imagine not eating for a thousand years. That's how my appetite feels right now. If someone saw me they probably would have thought that I was pregnant.

'' Ayano what do you think your doing?'' I heard Kazuma whisper in my ear finally taking me out of my thoughts. I munched on some more of my omelet and looked at him out of one eye.

'' Whatever do you mean?'' I asked just a little too breathlessly. With him being so close to me my heart was pounding in my chest. I could smell his scent overwhelming my nostrils and I swooned. Part of me wondered why i feel such a strong attraction to him. It's not like this with any other man i've come across and it's been a few.

I blushed when I felt Kazuma's finger running across my lips and I almost lost it right there. Does he always have to make the most simplest of gestures sexy? I heard him chuckle and he lightly pressed his lips against mine pressing his fangs against my bottom lip asking for entrance. I didn't resist. I love kissing my Vamp. When he finally stopped kissing me I realized that he stole a piece of sausage that was on my plate. How in the heck did he manage to do that?

'' I used the kiss to distract you Ayano.'' I frowned with a scowl and glared at him. No one takes my food and gets away with it. I consider myself to be the original fatty mcgee. Food is my absolute passion.

'' Yeah, well don't do it again. That food is mine!'' I whispered in his ear and continued on eating. I heard him laugh and instantly I blushed from the sound. He is just too cute.

'' Ayano, you are such a food addict! but could you blame me? you're lucky it was just the sausage that I took. Nice try Ano.'' Kazuma spoke still harboring that lust filled gaze that sent my insides into jelly. I was melting under his gaze. He was looking at me like I was a piece of meat that he wanted to eat. We are on a plane surrounded by other people.

'' Oh yeah and just what are you insinuating Kazuma?'' I challenged him in his eyes while fighting that pull that I was beginning to feel. All he has to do is look at me and I'm gone.

He grabbed my arm and pinned it above my head while leaning so close to me that I could feel his warm breath fanning my face. My heart was almost jumping out of my chest cavity and my face im sure was as red as a tomato. I felt his fingers running down the side of my neck and lingering a little on my collarbone before he finally placed his hand on my heart.

I was suddenly very nervous. Kazuma had a serious look on his face and it was a little unnerving.

'' Stop fighting it Ayano.'' I heard him speak as he ran his finger down my neck. If I thought my body wasn't reacting to him before it definitely was now. He smirked deviously knowing that he could cause such shivers from me.

'' I'm not fighting anything.'' I retorted closing my eyes and trying very hard not give into him. The attraction that I felt earlier only got stronger now that he's so close to me. Without warning, Kazuma bit down on my neck careful not to draw blood but it was hard enough to leave a mark there. I bit my lip and looked in his eyes obviously feeling some type of way.

'' Yes you are. You feel the pull dont you?'' He asked me in a husky voice. It was no mistaking that tone.

Now it was my turn to sit up and look at him with confusion. How did he know that I was feeling some kind of pull or whatever the heck it is? Don't tell me he read emotions too?

I watched him chuckle in a way that sent my heart soaring even more. He knew something that wackjob!

'' Tell me what you know!'' I asked with curiosity dripping from every syllable. I wanted to know what this pull is.

Kazuma stopped messing with me and sat up with another serious expression on his face. Why so serious Kazuma?

'' I'm serious because I know the reason for why you feel the pull that you do. I'm just wondering if you'll believe me.'' He spoke with a tone that suggested that he was a bit insecure about revealing this information.

I smiled and grabbed his hand intertwining his fingers with mine. I will always believe him no matter how life changing the information may be.

I knew he heard me and for the first time I could see admiration in eyes. He blushed slightly and kissed the back of my hand.

'' Ok, well when you put it in that way my little fireball. The pull you feel is because you are my mate. '' He smiled looking at me with affection. I could tell that he wasn't lying. A mate? how is that even possible.

'' Mate huh? explain.'' I asked looking at him curiously. I want to know more about this mate business. No one ever explained that to me. He kissed the back of my hand again and smiled.

'' A mate is the soul mate of another Vamp. The only difference is we call our other halves Blood Mates. Yes, you are my other half Ayano and I am yours. That's why you wouldn't let any other man touch you. The beast inside wouldn't let you.'' Kazuma explained sipping some of the blood he had in his glass.

All this is really confusing. But I have to say it's starting to make sense. If another man attempted to touch me i would literally get sick. i'm glad to know that there is a method to this madness.

'' The beast inside?'' I asked still looking at him with a new found admiration. I'm glad to know that my mate is someone I trust and know very well. If it was someone else i'm sure I would have probably drove him crazy.

Kazuma laughed '' Oh there's no doubt that you would have drove him crazy. You are insane..." I gave him a pout and kneeded him in his arm while letting him continue.

" But yes, the carnal blood craving side to us is what we call our beast. Its the part of us that caused the transformation into Vamps. I guess you could say its a little monster that lives in each of us. It's the animal that drives our instincts and our thirst for blood. When it finds someone worth deserving of its nature; the pull happens.''

I was completely shocked and I felt a bit sad. I remember asking Dad about mates when I was little. But he would completely change the subject. I guess it was something that he didn't want to talk about seeing as how mom died.

'' So you mean to tell me that there is a monster inside of me that said that you're deserving of its killing nature and now you're my mate.'' I asked incredulously.

He smiled again and nodded. '' Well when you put it in lameman terms yes. The monster inside of us just wants to know if it will be accepted for all that it is and mine found that with you.''

I blushed when he tucked a stray hair that had fallen into my eyes behind my ear. I had my hair in a pony tail and I guess some hair decided to fall into my eyes. I shivered from his touch.

'' But my little fireball, know that i will always be by your side forever. I'll always protect you. Even if I know that you could handle yourself.'' Kazuma kissed my forehead and settled back into his seat. I smiled at him and continued with eating.

" So, let's just say that another man attempted to get with me, what would you do?'' I asked inbetween bites. I was almost done with my delicious omelet and i was eyeing the strawberry tart that was sitting right beside it.

Kazuma growled and his eyes turned a dark red which kind of turned me on and frightened me a little. I'm guessing that must have been his beast and from the look on his face. Beastie didn't like that question.

'' i would rip his heart out and feed it to the dogs. You are mine! but don't worry cause after i put my mark on you no man will be able to come within a 5 mile radius of you. That is unless they want to die.'' I watched his eyes slowly change back to normal and he kissed my lips. I complied as always shortly before backing away.

'' What mark are you talking about?'' I asked blushing when he kissed my neck again and he pulled away smirking.

'' You'll find out very soon.'' Kazuma said sitting in his seat closing his eyes. I guess that's the end of that conversation. I smiled and ate my tart. This was going to be interesting.

But I still couldn't help but feel a bit shaky for some reason. Whatever is waiting for us at The Vampire Counsel my instincts don't like.

**Ha! Kazuma was really mad. Curiosity killed the cat Ayano. **

**Review please ^_^**


	7. Neck Tattoos

**Had some time to write another chap **

**Enjoy**

I awoke to the sounds of the plane landing on the strip with a thud. I looked over to my left to find Kazuma still sleeping. He must have been really tired. My face heated up upon seeing a little flourish like tat on the side of his neck. I wonder what that is all about and how is it that I didn't notice it? I guess it's because he always kept his neck covered up. I smiled and kissed his cheek knowing that my presence would cause him to stir. He looked so cute sleeping. I often imagined how life would have been if I saw him as a child? Uncle kept Kazuma away from the rest of the family along with his younger brother Ren. I havent seen him in such a long time. Word has it that he's off going to a university to study Latin. I'm not sure if that's true or not. But that's what Dad told me when I asked about him.

Kazuma looked at me out the side of his eye and smiled a sleepy like grin causing my heart to leap in my chest. My mate is so adorable.

'' Good Morning my little fireball. So I'm adorable huh?'' He asked pulling me towards him and he nuzzled my neck. I blushed for the second time today and settled into his embrace. Surprisingly his breath didn't smell like anything.

'' Stop reading my mind! is there any way that I will be able to read your mind since I'm your mate?'' I asked with a pout and i crossed my arms in annoyance. He sniffed my neck in an attempt to inhale my natural scent. At least that's what I think he's doing.

'' Actually yes, it will happen after we consummate the blood bond.'' He smirked deviously and kissed me earning a squeal to leave my lips. I love kissing in the mornings. His voice was already causing me to swoon seeing as how it was unusually deep. I figured it was because he just woke up.

'' You know we could consummate it now..'' He asked looking into my eyes with desire while lifting up my shirt blowing on my stomach. I shivered from the contact and I had to admit that sounded inviting. But I gave him a look that said "not now" and he pulled it back down.

'' What you mean we could consummate it now?'' I asked breathlessly as he pulled me into an embrace that earned my heart another chance at beating uncontrollably fast. Kazuma always causes these reactions out of me. Kazuma smirked and pulled me even closer to him so much so that my neck was close to his mouth.

His teeth nipped at my skin and this time in fact he broke the skin licking the blood that escaped from the wound. My insides were squealing in delight. "Someone's a little minx.'' He whispered in a sensual dark tone. I could tell that if I hadn't stopped him earlier he would have had his way.

'' Kazuma...'' I whimpered in protest. I'm sure consummating this blood bond would be thrilling. I'm all for thrills but I want to get to The Vampire Counsel before they decided to make the harems a permanent thing.

'' Ayano...'' He countered looking into my eyes and I shivered from the intensity of his gaze. His eyes are just so captivating. I could see the little flecks of gold that's mixed in with the amber around his irises.

" Don't worry i'm only teasing you. I know you want to go kick some Vamp butt. Besides I don't want to push you into doing something you're not ready for.'' He kissed my lips gently and softly. My face flushed a deep pink and my skin felt like it was on fire. He just can't get enough of me.

I heard the dark chuckle erupt from his mouth shortly before getting up out of his seat. '' Oh trust me, I know I can't get enough of you. Just so you know, when we do consummate the blood bond, I promise to be gentle.''

I blushed at his comment and we both decided to walk out into the terminal.

We were in the US and the state of our arrival was named Vermont. I could tell that this place looked a bit boring. But it looked like the type of place that The Vampire Counsel would be. Kazuma grabbed my hand and I instantly smiled. We grabbed our bags and we headed out the door to be met with the harsh glare of the sun. It had to have been maybe about 11:00 in the day. I'm only guessing seeing as how I didn't have a watch anywhere on me.

Kazuma looked at me in my face and smiled. '' Ok Ayano, now that we're here in Vermont. I think I should warn you. The Vampire Counsel don't take lightly to aggressiveness. So don't go over board ok.'' He kissed my forehead while chuckling at the same time. He knew that was asking too much of me. Aggression is in my nature.

'' Hmph let's just hope no one would piss me off.'' I retorted glaring at the vehicle that pulled up towards us. The windows were tinted and my instincts instantly perked up for whoever was in that car. I was so ready for a fight!

Kazuma laughed at me and shook his head. '' Must you always resort to violence?''

I blushed and nodded. '' Always.''

The car in question turned off its engine and opened up revealing a 5'11 male with green eyes and blonde hair. I watched Kazuma's reaction and knew that it was someone that he knew.

'' Kazuma! and is that Ayano?'' asked the male while he eyed me with an expression of excitement. Who is this brat? He had to have been a little younger than me and from what I could tell he had just awakened.

'' Hey little bro..and yes this Ayano.'' I heard Kazuma speak. My heart leapt out of my chest. Omg is that Ren? and why was he looking so formal?

'' Ren? is that really you?'' I asked coming up to him and punching him in his arm earning a whimper to escape his lips. I havent seen him since he was in diapers. Those were the only times that Dad had let us see each other. It was before Kazuma was banished from the clan.

'' Yes it is.. and OW! do you have to hit me so hard?'' He glared looking at me with anger. i challenged his eyes knowing that I wasn't meant to be taken lightly. I don't care who you are. Little cousin or not I can still take his little ass.

'' Don't let my fireball get to you. She's a compulsive fighter.'' Kazuma joked earning a glare from me. Before I knew it was grabbing him by his ear and pulling it. No one makes a fool out of me.

I watched as Ren perked up and glanced at his neck. Acknowledgement showed on his features. He must have known something.

'' She's your mate isn't she?'' I heard Ren ask while smiling a soft smile. He seemed relieved for some reason.

'' How did you know that?'' I asked still pulling his ear out of anger.

Ren chuckled and pointed towards the tat on Kazuma's neck. '' That tattoo only forms after a Vampire's mate is found.'' He showed me his on his neck that was covered by the collar of his shirt.

I released Kazuma and he glared at me but still showed a hint of amusment in his eyes. He could never be mad at me for too long.

'' Why didn't I get one? I want a tattoo!'' I whined crossing my arms out of jealousy. Kazuma laughed and kissed my forehead. '' You'll get one. But I have to bite you first.''

I blushed and looked the other way knowing that's what he meant by mark from our conversation yesterday.

'' Ok now that formalites are over. Let's getting going shall we?'' Ren motioned for us to get in the car. We grabbed our bags and we were off on our merry way. Ren had sat in the front which gave Kazuma and I some privacy in the back.

'' So let me guess Ren is a member of the Vampire Counsel?'' I asked leaning my head onto his shoulder. Kazuma draped his arm around me while sensually running his fingers up and down my arm. I think he really wants to get into my pants.

He laughed lightly '' While that is the truth that I do want to get into your pants, I won't do it now if that's what youre thinking. And yes, he's an intern training to be on the actual board.''

I could tell there was a hint of anger in his voice when he said that. But I'll drop it for now. I didn't want to push him.

'' Do I detect a little animosity about that?'' i asked treading lightly over the subject. He kissed my forehead.

'' Well not about him. Its more towards my sperm donor. I was actually supposed to be on the board. But I refused the offer. Since Ren was the next choice he took it. '' Kazuma explained yawning.

I was curious now. But before I could ask another question Kazuma kissed me. '' Curiosity killed the cat you know? But go ahead and take a nap. It wont be until sundown that we'll be there.''

I frowned and decided that I didnt want a nap. Not when I was in a new place surrounded by new things.

'' Nope you can't make me!'' I challenged him.

He let out a growl and pinned me against the seat while running his hand along my sides watching the blush color my cheeks. I'm always blushing.

'' Oh I'll have my ways of making you. Though I'm sure you wouldn't want Ren and the driver knowing how I affect you." He spoke kissing my neck and biting the skin causing yet another wound.

'' Must you always bite me?'' i asked breathlessly obviously enjoying the feel of his teeth on my skin. Kazuma's eyes turned that dark red again and I felt every fiber in my being yearn for him.

'' My beast seems to like it and from the dark red tint in your eyes. Yours does too.'' He whispered sensually while biting my neck again. I had to try to get some type of leverage over him so I sat up. This is nothing to play with.

'' My eyes changed?'' I asked running my hands through his brunette hair. It was so soft against my fingers that it felt like silk.

'' They always do; Especially when your beast is telling me that she wants me.'' He whispered against my ear.

'' Ayano, When do you think you'll be ready to give yourself to me?''

I jumped up and looked at him with a shocked expression. Where did that come from? A smile crept upon my face and I kissed his lips; those delicious lips of his.'' Make me your girlfriend and then I'll tell you.''

I watched him smirk.

'' Well my little fireball, after this Vampire Counsel thing is over; maybe we can discuss this over dinner. Cause I know you'll burn the entire place to the ground if they don't abolish the harems.''

I smirked at my handsome mate. '' You bet I will and ok you've got a deal.''


	8. Legion of Doom

**Another Chapter**

**Enjoy**

**KPOV**

It had been over five hours that we've been sitting in this limo and I am tired. Ayano eventually decided to give into sleep and she's laying her head on my chest snoring lightly. I felt a familar warmth spread to my cheeks and smiled. I love my little mate. She's exactly what I've always dreamed of having. Though I figured my beast would go for someone who was a little more submissive and quieter. I think he may be a masochist cause Ayano is insane. With one temper the woman could burn down an entire neighborhood. But truthfully I wouldn't have it any other way.

Part of me was excited to discuss more personal things with her. I hope we can consumate the blood bond soon. I don't know how much longer my beast can stand not touching her. I've had to wait for a year. But I think I did a pretty good job of composing myself. You see, the desires of a Vamp can be very dangerous especially when your mate is involved. The urge to claim is intensified and its like sticking a white hot iron down your throat. It's been so hard especially when she gets in her temper. Its the most attractive thing in the world. Don't get me started when actually seeing her fight. Most people take her drop dead gorgeous looks for weakness. But my little mate can do some damage when she wanted to. I didn't tell her but I was there one time during Singi's advances. That sick little bastard. I knew he knew that my beast had claimed her. But he played on the fact that she didnt know. I wanted to rip his throat out. But my spitfire got to him first and she wrestled him to the ground in an instant causing him to yelp out in pain.

Right then and there I knew I had to claim her. So I had to hide my emotions from her because if she really knew how I had felt.

" Kazuma?'' I heard my fireball say taking me out of my thoughts.

I watched as she rubbed her eyes and blinked looking at me with curiosity. She is so cute! Sometimes I'm convinced that she's part feline.

'' Yes?'' I asked looking at her with affection.

'' Are we there yet? I feel like I've been asleep for a century!'' Ayano seethed with impatience. I forgot that she has the patience of a two year old.

I chuckled and kissed her forehead earning a light blush to color her face. '' No we won't be there until another 2 hours. Why are you hungry?''

She pouted and nodded. '' How did you know?''

I smirked and grabbed some cookies that I had gotten from the terminal earlier. With this one, you have to be prepared. I watched as she beamed with delight.

'' Because my little Ayano, you feed like a pregnant woman'' I felt a smack to my ribs and she grabbed the cookies devouring them instantly. I almost groaned when she licked her lips enjoying the sweet goodness that erupted in her mouth.

'' Ha Ha very funny Kazuma, but would you happen to have some blood?'' I watched her irises blacken indicating that she wanted something other than cookies. She wanted blood.

I felt the beast within me stir at the sight of her. But I kept him in check.

'' No but you could feed on me if you want..'' I suggested pulling my shirt down exposing my neck to her. I didn't want to admit to her that I just wanted to feel her fangs sinking into my neck. I have no idea why I guess its just a Vamp thing.

Ayano blushed and bit her bottom lip like she was fighting with something.

'' Only if you're sure Kazuma.'' She leaned closer to me and I could feel her emotions. My little minx.

I nodded urging her to go on and the next thing I knew I was overcome with pure delight.

**APOV**

I sunk my fangs into his neck trying not to take too much of his blood. It tasted heavenly and I couldn't help but sit on top of his lap at the same time while I drank the metalic substance that gave him life. I needed a better angle. Kazuma's hands wrapped around my waist, but I pulled his hands off of me and held them with my own. He groaned out of pure annoyance. If we weren't in the back of a limo, Ren and the driver would be getting an eye full now.

Once I had my full, I licked the wound with my tongue watching him stiffen. Our saliva ironically has healing properties on fresh wounds. I chuckled in a dark tone knowing that he could see my now red irises. That always happens when you drink the blood of another Vamp. Your eyes change.

I looked my mate in the eye and licked the blood off my lips. But I still want that moment to be special, no matter how turned on I am.

'' Your blood tastes so good Kazuma...'' I let out recalling the taste of it on my tongue. I heard him growl and he pinned me against the seat in a feverish kiss.

'' Ayano, I don't know how much longer I can resist you..'' He spoke with his eyes lidded with desire and affection.

It was my turn to kiss his forehead. I smiled and looked him in the eye. '' Well my adorable handsome Vamp, I guess you're just gonna have to suffer. ''

If looks could kill, I guess i would be dead now. He looked so mad but that's just too bad. Beastie is just gonna have to deal with it. I knew his beast wanted me because Kazuma's eyes were that dark red again.

'' I'll go for that for now.'' I heard him say as he kissed me again.

Meanwhile, 2 hours later and we arrived at The Counsel. To say this place didn't give me the creeps would be an understatement. This place is downright creepy and it's surrounded by nothing but forest. I shuddered and for the first time it wasn't because of Kazuma, but the fact that we were parked in front of Dracula's castle. I smirked, this place definitely fit the criteria. I'm sure if Dracula was real he would be proud. I blushed when I felt Kazuma's hands wrap around my waist and I figured he must have felt my apprehension.

'' Don't worry everything is going to be fine'' He reassured me by kissing my forehead.

Part of me wanted to roll my eyes. I've been feeling uneasy for 24 hours now. For some reason my instincts are on edge and I've got a feeling that its not because this place looks like the home of the undead.

'' You say so Kazuma, but I don't know. I think we should keep our guard up for now.'' I seethed upon noticing that our car door was opening. I really don't want to get out. Can't we stay in the car.

Ugh get a grip Ayano..stop being a scaredy cat!

I heard Kazuma chuckle and he must have been listening to me the entire time. '' Scared of a little castle Ayano?''

I glared at him and pinched his arm showing him who's wearing the pants in this. I'm no punk! that is an insult to my already kick butt and ask questions later reputation.

'' No I am not scared. Come on let's go meet Dracula'' I smirked upon sliding out the seat to be met with a chill in the air.

So this is Woodstock Vermont huh? If you ask me this place looks more like a place for the inhabitants of the entire supernatural race than just Vampires.

I heard the smirk in Kazuma's voice and i looked at him. '' Is there something you would like to share with me?'' I said putting my hands on my hips. I watched his eyes glance over my entire body and I felt a familar coil turn in my stomach. Must he always use his sexy irises to make me feel like mush?

'' Actually, this place is the head for a lot of Supernaturals. You'd be surprised what actually exists in the dark Ano.''

I smirked and crossed my arms in my usual I don't give a rat's behind what it is out there. I could burn them half to death anyway.

'' Yeah yeah yeah, I could still take them too.'' and with that Ren smiled and lead us to meet The Legion of Doom.


	9. Payback's a Mother

**I would like to thank all of you who love this story. Much is appreciated. **

**Anyways, on with Vamp world action. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own KNS because if I did there would be another season coming out. **

**APOV **

I felt an odd sensation walking into this disturbing home of a castle. No wonder Vamps decided to live here. It's dark and creepy and just downright weird. Along the walls of this place are thousands of pictures from what I'm guessing are the former members of The Counsel. I felt Kazuma lightly graze my neck with his lips. As usual I blushed and bit my lip to keep myself from reacting to his touches. I have no clue why. But ever since I found out that he's my mate the urge to want him seems to be overwhelming me. One touch and i'm turning into a animal. Geez, hormones Man.

I heard him chuckle while pulling away from me and immediately stopped to a halt just to see what was so funny. That idiot!

'' So you want me huh?'' I watched as his eyes darkened to that crimson deep red that indicted his beast wasn't rejecting the idea. Not to mention the sensual tone in his voice wasnt exactly helping the situation at hand.

I smirked and looked him straight in the eyes. '' As a matter of fact, yes I do.'' I gulped when he grabbed my wrists pulling me into a secluded part of the hallway obviously not caring that we're in a castle full of Vampires with extremely sensitive hearing. He pinned my arms above my head watching my chest move up and down with those bloody red eyes of his. Clearly his beast has completely taken over.

'' Oh, really? So since you want me so bad Ano, go ahead. Kazuma finally spoke eyeing me like I was a piece of meat he so wanted to devour.

I was breathless and my heart was beating so loud that i could barely hear him. So I did the one thing that could drown it out. I kissed him.

Kazuma eagerly accepted and picked me up all still against the wall. I wrapped my legs around his torso

'' Kazuma..'' I whispered against his lips.

He let out a low growl and looked at me with his eyes still that dark red. I loved his beast's eyes. '' Yes Ano?''

I blushed from the tone and continued to look him the eye. '' Couldn't we do this later. no offense, but I dont want my first time to be in this place.'' I almost laughed at Kazuma's facial expression. He looked like I just told him that he couldn't have any blood cake. Which by the way is the Vampire equilvalent to pound cake for the humans.

'' You get me riled up just to tell me that you want to do this later?'' His eyes were back to normal again. I smirked and unwrapped my legs from his torso.

'' Payback is a mother isn't it?'' I asked running to catch up to Ren. I knew Kazuma was right behind me with an evil glint in his eye. I was so gonna pay for this. But I still couldn't help but feel that someone was watching us.

Once we finally caught up to Ren, He was waiting impatiently by some huge doors that looked like something from Hogwarts than this castle. '' It's about time you two caught up to me, you finished making out now?'' Ren smirked with a knowing look in his eyes. I punched him in his stomach and pouted. So what if we were making out, that's none of his business.

'' Kazuma good luck with this one. Geez she hits like a body builder.'' Ren seethed rubbing the spot that was probably bruised by now. I smacked him on his head and crossed my arms. This twerp was gonna pay if he kept insulting me.

'' Whatever, could you tell them to open the door so we can get this over already.'' I spat with impatience. Kazuma just sat there smirking the entire time. I know he's up to something. the only question is, what?

Ren glared at me and pushed open the doors revealing an elegant ballroom setting. The only difference is the 7 chairs that went in a U shape where the windows should be. The room was actually pretty light compared to the outside. It looked like something the prince from Beauty and the Beast would spend all his time in. Not that I still watch Disney movies or anything.

**KPOV**

I watched my sensual minx of a mate walk through those doors and I was utterly pissed. How dare she get me all riled up in front of these oldheads no less. Oh she was definitely gonna pay. Though for some reason, I'm starting to think getting her back isn't such a good idea. I didn't mention this to Ayano, but I've been feeling a bit apprehensive like something is urging me to claim her immediately. I knew she felt it too. Though me reading her thoughts was a plus.

_'' Keep it together Kazuma.. in 36 hours you'll have your chance to devour what's ours.'' _

I smirked upon hearing my beast finally decide to grace me with his presence. Our beasts can make contact with us but it's only in dire situations. It seems as if he's on edge; clearly he senses something here thats threatening our Ano. Not that I would let them lay a single hand on her without snapping every finger they have. I felt my beast stir within me and I grabbed Ayano's hand pulling her slightly closer to me. I knew the members caught whim of my gesture but I don't care. Someone here wants my Ano and I won't let them. She's mine!

**APOV**

I blushed upon feeling Kazuma's hand wrap around mine. If i wasn't on guard right now, I probably would have squealed like a little school girl around her crush. I wonder if Kazuma is feeling this apprehension that's in the air. Something is wrong here. I can feel it. I just so happened to glance around at my surroundings and noticed one of The Counsel Members smirking at me. I grimaced when I noticed him lick his lips in a sickening kind of way. Who the heck does he think he is?

I don't care if he is a member on this stupid Vamp Counsel. I'll still rip his balls off and throw them out the window. That no good son of a-

'' Thinking about hurting people again my little spitfire?'' Kazuma spoke in my ear sending tremors down my spine. That feeling I felt earlier was getting stronger. Almost like something in me wants Kazuma to mark me.

'' Yes, I want to burn that guy's face off. did you see the way he looked at me?'' I spat in a low tone of voice. I knew the bastard could hear me; like I give a rat's butt. Kazuma rubbed the skin on my hand in a slow and comforting way. I knew he was trying to calm me down. It was working, for now at least.

He chuckled and smiled at me. I almost swooned right there. I love it when he smiles. '' Yes I did see him. But remember what I said. These Vampires here are centuries older than you. They wont take too kindly to your animalistic ways.'' Kazuma explained in a soft tone. He knew I was about to punch him. If i didnt know any better, he just insulted me by calling me a psycho. I am not crazy. I'm just violent.

'' Yeah whatever...I don't give a crap how old they are. I will take every last one of them down until there's no one left.'' I spoke in a tone that only Kazuma could hear. But that still didnt relieve this burning desire to have Kazuma bite me.

In a matter of minutes we were standing in front of one of the most oldest and powerful Vamps in existence. I could tell cause he just had that aura of power around him. I was definitely intrigued. I wonder how well he would hold up in a fight against me?

I heard Kazuma laugh softly.

'' Welcome back Ren and Kazuma. I am pleased to see that your travels was well suited for all three of you..'' The geezer spoke while eyeing me curiously. The old man held up pretty nicely for 300 years. He doesnt look a day over 25. He still an old man to me.

This time Ren spoke up. '' Yes Lord Kiro, we all have made it here safely. Though I am sure that Ayano here wants to get right to business..''

I sent him a glare and crossed my arms out of anger. He better be glad that Kazuma was holding me back from seriously punching him the face. That jerk! How dare he insult me in front of an old hasbeen.

Kiro laughed in a way that still held slight amusement even though it didnt reach his dark blue eyes. '' Ah yes, the infamous Ayano. I've heard so much about you from Jethro over there. He knew your mother.''

Instantly I went on edge. He looked at me and nodded his head with those creepy brown eyes that glowed in shadow. The look didnt go unnoticed by Kazuma who looked like he was fighting with something.

'' May I speak now Ki?'' I spoke in a irritated way. I hated waiting.

Kiro didnt seem taken aback by my tone, I could tell he was very intrigued by my outburst. Clearly hes more open than Kazuma gave him credit for.

He nodded urging me to speak. '' That's all very touching and all, but can we skip the formalities and talk about abolishing this harem crap''

Kiro laughed even harder and leaned back in his chair obviously finding my outburst hilarious. It made me mad even more. All the other members smiled at me except for Jethro and suddenly I was getting the feeling that they all found me humorous. Which is worse than death. I want to be deadly not humorous.

'' She's a hothead Lord Kiro, forgive her'' Kazuma spoke through clenched teeth. I could tell he was extremely mad about something. So I rubbed his back to calm him down.

The handsome man flashed me another smile and sat up in his chair with a pleasant look on his face. " Well then, I must honor the princess's request''

**Review Please ^_^**


	10. I Have to Bite You First

**So I'm deciding on whether I should make VC into a series. I absolutely love it. Hmm I'll let you pick. **

**On with Vamp world action**

**JPOV- Jethro point of view**

**I'm starting this chapter in his point of view. His existence will make sense as the story goes along. **

I watched as the fiery redhead staked her claim on my policy. To say I wasn't turned on by her is an understatement. I am absolutely livid. She's just like Crimson, that wench! She knew I was in love with her, but no she had to go and fall in love with that fool Jugo. My beast had already claimed her as mine. But that's okay, I will have my revenge. Just wait my little Ruby. You will be mine. Though faking my death wasn't exactly easy. Drawing her here was the perfect plan. After sending Singi there to observe her, I knew Ayano wouldn't have been able to resist changing things. Ever the petitionist.

**KPOV**

'' Ayano calm down, I think Kiro here got your point.'' I smirked while trying to hold her in place. That's what I loved about Ano, always reved up. She's just like the fire magic that flows through her veins. Passionate and out of control. But calm and full of warmth. Though I am still on edge about that Jethro guy. This entire time he's been sitting here watching her. I hope he doesnt think I'm not paying attention. Unfortunately, I couldn't read his thoughts. Somehow he must have blocked me from reading it. But that still doesn't mean I don't want to do some damage to his face.

How dare he glance at MY mate!

_'' Kazuma, you need to claim her..Jethro is the enemy, I can smell lust all over him.'' _

I growled at my beast's observation. Though I didn't need him to tell me that. I could smell it as well. Ugh, so much for romance. I had a plan to take her out to dinner and talk more about consummating the blood bond. But it looks like plans have changed.

'' Kazuma, I still have more concerns!'' Ayano pouted looking at me with those sexy irises of hers. I couldn't quite put a finger on what color they are. My mate is just too much.

I smiled at her and grabbed a lock of her hair twisting it around my fingers. So soft. '' Excuse us for a second Lord Kiro..'' I spoke with a slight authoritive tone. I could almost hear Ayano's beast purr in excitement. She's definitely there, but since Ayano's so stubborn she can't even detect her presence.

I watched as all the members went back to their previous conversation that they were having before we came and I closed the door behind us watching a furious Ayano tapping her foot on the ground.

'' Care to explain why you-'' I heard her say before I kissed her. I smirked against her lips and heard her hum in excitement. Ayano pulled my shirt towards her and snaked her arms around my waist. I pushed her up against the wall in an effort to calm her down before i told her the real reason I brought her out here. I had to get her away from that sick bastard that kept staring at her.

After what seemed like hours of lost time, I finally let her go and if i wasn't already riled up seeing her so disheveled added to my frustration. This woman is a goddess. Her hair was messy falling in different directions and one of her tank top straps had completely fallen off her shoulders. Not to mention those luscious full lips bruised from my lips on hers and those eyes!

Usually I'm the one full of desire But looking at her wanting me, it had me about to lose it. But I didn't come out here to take advantage of her already sensitive emotions. I had to warn her.

'' Kazuma! what in the world is wrong with you?'' She asked after letting out a breath she didnt know she was holding. I could tell she was confused.

'' I'll tell you if you give me a minute you insane wackjob.'' I purposely taunted earning a smack to my ribs and watching her shake her hand out of pain. I smirked.

'' Fine, go ahead.'' Ayano spoke leaning against the wall in that cocky way of hers. How in the world did I get such a bigheaded woman?

'' Jethro is what's wrong with me. I don't know if you noticed but he's looking at you in a way that makes me want to kill him.'' I seethed remembering him lick his lips while Ayano was presenting her case.

Out of nowhere Ayano started laughing and I was stunned by the sound. Instantly my face turned red and my heart hummed against my ribcage. She looked so beautiful laughing.

I smiled.

'' Kaz, Of course I saw him. If i didnt know any better I would say that you're jealous'' She grinned looking at me with her head cocked to the side. I crossed my arms and challenged her stare. Of course I'm jealous.

'' That's not the point.'' I declared with a clenched jaw. All this has gotten me extremely angry. Ugh I just want to get out of here. I hate this place. Its full of memories I just want to forget.

I watched Ayano uncross her arms and give me a seductive look that had me unraveling. Why of all times did my beast want her so intensely? She walked towards me and kissed the spot where she had previously bit me. I was gone by then.

'' Then what is your point Kaz?'' My minx asked with a husky tone. I could see her eyes slowly turning crimson, that deep blood red that indicated that her beast was awakening. I heard my beast purr at the sight her. He wanted her. I gulped when I felt her finger moving across the place where she healed the bite mark. My heart was going a mile inside of me that it felt like it was going to burst.

'' My point is Ano, if you don't stop taunting me, I'm gonna mark you.'' I said in a deep lust-filled voice while grabbing her close to me. I groaned when she rubbed her leg against mine. Ayano smirked and was inches away from my lips.

'' Kazuma... go ahead. I'm sure by now you could already tell that I'm ready for it.'' I heard a tone come from her mouth that I couldn't recognize. I glanced down my sensual mate seeing that her beast had taken over her. I guess both of our inner animals are sick of us waiting to claim each other.

'' Ano, you sure? you'll be in pain for a couple of days.'' I asked already knowing the answer. Of course her beast would say yes, but ayano was still in there.

Her beast chuckled and kissed my lips again. '' Kazuma, you're such a sweet man. No wonder Ayano is in love with you.'' I blushed slightly and kissed her forehead watching her face color a soft pink.

i loved when her face flushed pink. It made her look even younger than she already was. '' Ok, bring her back. I got your opinion on the matter.'' I watched her beast smile and slowly Ayano's eyes returned to normal. I was relieved.

**APOV**

" Kazuma?..what did I say?'' i asked out of confusion. One minute I was here and the next I felt like someone or something else took over me. This has never happened to me before. He smiled and kissed my forehead earning a blush to color my face. My heart was beating really fast. I hope I didnt say anything stupid.

'' Your beast took over and basically told me she was ready for me.'' He smirked and winked at me. My face turned scarlet and I growled. That perve! she could have at least given me a warning before she made a move on him and spilled my inner most thoughts.

'' Yeah w-well, what if she's right?'' I stuttered not looking at him. I don't want him knowing that I think dirty things about him all the time. Kazuma grabbed me and kissed me softly while I wrapped my arms around his neck deepening the kiss. When we finally parted, we were both gasping for air.

'' My little fireball, I would be happy with whatever you choose. If you're sure then we can do it whenever you're ready.'' Kazuma spoke reassuring me that everything would be ok. I smiled and hugged him knowing that he would take care of me.

"Ok Kaz, but its not happening in here. '' I retorted with my heart beating against my chest. There's no way he's taking my virginity with marking me all at the same time.

I heard him chuckle.

'' Ayano, we don't have to have sex. I can just bite you. But when I do take what's mine our bond will be complete.'' Kazuma spoke in a matter of fact tone. I was confused, I thought we had to have sex first and then bite.

'' Well thats usually how its done. But seeing as how we have a threat here. It's better for me to mark you and then consummate later.'' He explained reassuring my confusion. '' But when I bite you again after we consummate..let's just say you won't be wanting to leave the room the next day.'' Kazuma smirked at me with an evil look in his eye.

Suddenly I felt uneasy. Maybe it's a good thing we're waiting to consummate.


	11. Little Black dresses Equals Pleasure

**So I know I've been away for awhile. Life happens. **

**Anywho, on with more Vamp action. **

**Disclaimer: Ayano isn't really a redhead, her hair is actually pink in my opinion. **

So its been 5 hours that we've been in this heck hole and i'm already sick of it. I can feel the threat that Kazuma was talking about. After he took me outside for that little interlude, we decided to go back in and listen to ancient days over there explain about the harems being demolished. Apparently while we were out in the hallway, all the elders decided to approve my case. That sick bastard Jethro was the first to speak about my opinion. Old man Vamp was so taken by his praise that he decided to pass the law saying that female Vamps could now go free and live in the way they chose to.

I can't say that I'm not happy about this. I'm estastic. But for some reason i still feel like this isnt over. Someone is up to something and I want to know what it is. Kazuma on the other hand still seemed to be on edge, but his mood softened once I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me. As usual I blushed.

'' So you happy that you finally got your chance to save womankind?'' Kazuma whispered in my ear in a tone that indicated he was very amused. I smirked at him and rolled my eyes in a teasing kind of way. Of course I am! who wants to be a prostitute for the rest of their unnatural lives? By unnatural I mean, Vamp life. I have to say I am getting used to my transformation. I've heard stories about people not being able to handle it and they die. But that's usually a rare case. Thank God I wasn't one of them.

'' Yes Kazuma, can't you tell?'' I flashed him an excited smile. But my eyes immediately narrowed the minute I caught Jethro looking at me in that sick twisted way. As usual Kazuma noticed. Why does he keep looking at me? and Lord Kiro said he knew my mother. I hope that jackass of a Vamp didnt think I didnt notice the smirk that slid across his face when she was mentioned.

'' My little spitfire of course i could tell. I notice everything about you. I especially noticed your eyes narrow at that bastard who keeps staring at you.'' Kazuma spat with a growl. If I wasn't so upset, I admit, I would have been completely turned on by that. Don't judge me. Its the animal inside that takes satisfaction.

Something is definitely wrong here!

So in a matter of minutes Lord Kiro had us ushered out of the meeting hall and into our rooms where we could wash up for dinner. They had asked me if I wanted my own room. I felt something inside me urge me to tell them no. So I listened to that urge and they set me up to be in who's room you may wonder, my adorable mate's. As soon they mentioned it, I could see his eyes light up in mischief.

I grabbed all of my stuff that was in the room they had prepared for me and I just threw everything in Kazuma's. To be honest, I could have made him do it. But it was only one suitcase and his room was right across from mine. A part of me was afraid. I've been dreaming about us sleeping in the same bed together when we got married. Though I didn't imagine us sleeping in the same bed because of a threat looming over our heads. I hope he keeps his hands to himself.

So once we were done the butlers kindly left us to our privacy...holy crap!

**KPOV**

I watched my minx stare at the door for almost an hour and I could tell she was a bit nervous. I know this wasn't the senario she had in mind for our first sleepover. I smirked recalling the image in her mind that showed things in more of a steamy situation. Ayano could be such a pervert. One day, I hope to make that a reality for her. I had big plans for us. I have to say im kind of glad that we're not having sex to consummate our bond. I didn't tell her but I wanted to wait until she became my wife for that to happen. I may not act like it, but I'm actually a little older than Ayano thinks. To her I'm only 5 years older than her in human years. But I am actually 90 years older than her and I was born in a time where things were done a whole lot different. During that time, sex was during the honeymoon night after a couple was married.

There was no experimenting or test driving anything. But mutual trust in each other and in God for compatibility. A friendship was formed and the guy usually asked the father for permission to marry his daughter. Now, its all about lust and no love. Relationship before friendship and the marriages ended in divorce. No, I told myself that when I found my mate, I would get to know her and then I would ask her to be my wife. No questions asked.

'' Ano? Are you alright?'' I asked her once I put down her bag and sat next to her. She looked at me with those captivating eyes of hers and smiled. But that smile didn't reach her eyes. Seeing her so upset worried me and I don't like seeing her so sad.

'' Kazuma, I'm gonna be really honest and say that no im freaking upset is whats the problem. This is so not how I imagined our first sleepover to be!'' Ayano pouted while turning red. I could hear her heart pulpitating in her chest and her breathing was becoming a little flustered. Always a little hothead.

'' Ano, calm down and look at me...'' I half commanded. I watched her slowly turn her face in my direction and smile. A real one no less. ''...I promise I won't do anything that you don't want me to do.'' I spoke while tucking a piece of hair behind her ear in the hope that it would calm her down.

Ayano blushed pink and looked away in such a chaste way. It warmed my heart to see her so vulnerable.

'' But what If i wanted you to?'' she asked me looking at me with those seductress eyes that made my beast purr in excitement.

I smirked and kissed her forehead. '' Now my little one, normally I would give into your tempting gesture by teasing you. But I have to say no on that one.'' I laughed once I took notice of her pout. I watched her get up and open her suitcase with a look of frustration.

'' I figured you would Kaz, So I have to ask; what does one where to a Vampire Dinner?'' She asked looking at me with interest.

I smiled and grabbed a very sleek looking black dress with a slit on the side out of her suitcase. Why she packed that, one would only wonder. Only Ano. Though I couldn't help but blush at her choice of clothing.

'' Wear this..or maybe you should wear what you're already wearing. I forgot you have a secret admirer just waiting to see you look appetizing..'' I joked earning a push against my ribcage.

'' Whatever Kaz, im gonna go get ready..''

**APOV**

About 20 mins later, I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and suddenly I felt very nervous. This would be the first time that Kazuma or any man would see me dressed up and not tomboyish. Wearing a dress and looking like a woman on any occasion is grounds for total embarrassment. At least on my part. I decided that if I was gonna look hot I mince well go all out. Thats always how I at least planned to do it. Besides this is a celebration, no more harems! Oh you best believe I'm gonna look hot, hotter than I already am on a regular basis.

I sighed and grabbed my curling iron making soft curls in my hair while waiting for Kazuma. Thats a shame that I finished getting dressed before he did. Isn't it always the woman that takes a thousand years to put on her face? I smiled and grabbed my make up bag not noticing that Kazuma had walked into the room.

'' So do I have permission to say how extremely gorgeous you look right now?'' I heard him speak in monotone earning a scarlet blush to color my face. I stood up and almost fainted. Kazuma looked..HOT! is it just me or did it get like 10 degrees warmer in here? The man looked utterly delicious in that suit. It was a normal black and white one. But he made it look completely all his own. There was no tie and he just wore the white collared shirt with a few buttons open showing off his tat on the side of his neck. I almost swooned when he leaned against the wall looking at me with those eyes of his. My sexy Vamp.

I walked towards him with eyes full of seduction and i purposely bit my lip watching as his eyes mirrored my own. I pulled his shirt closer to me and I kissed his lips earning a groan to escape him before letting him go. '' Do I have permission to say how extremely handsome you look in that suit?'' He laughed a genuine laugh and pinned me against the wall kissing me in the process.

I gasped when he ran his tongue against the skin on my neck. I was putty in his hands.

'' Ano?''

My heart was beating too loud for me to hear him all the way. But I heard him call my name with lust in his voice. That voice could make me do anything he wanted.

'' Yes?'' I asked breathlessly as his hands carassed me.

'' Do you want me to bite you now?''

A part of me wanted to say yes. But I don't think a new flesh wound would look pretty with this dress i have on.

He chuckled and kissed my neck anyway. '' Ayano yes your skin will be red but at least you'll have a tattoo.'' He said wigging his eyebrows suggestively.

He knew I wouldn't have been able to resist such a nice side effect.

'' This isn't because of Jethro is it?'' I asked still pinned against the wall with him hovering over me with such dominance.

Kazuma smirked devishly and kissed my lips shortly before pulling away again. '' Of course, I want to show him and every one else here that you're mine. What a way to do it seeing as how there are no more harems.''

''Well I am not completely against that logic, im just concerned that it will hurt.'' I spoke still a bit unsure about it. But I won't lie a part of me wanted to feel his fangs in my skin marking me as his.

Kazuma pulled me closer to him so much so that I could smell his sweet scent that made me lose all types of logical reasoning. He looked at me with eyes full of love and kissed me one more time before moving towards my neck.

'' I promise, I'll be gentle with you.'' he spoke looking at me with his eyes blackening.

I blushed and nodded.

Kazuma smiled and kissed me softly. Before I knew it, I could feel his fangs going to my neck and the world completely focused on one thing... Pleasure.

**Review please ^_^**


	12. Get A Hold of Yourself

**Another Chapter Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Kazuma isnt really 90 years old, in regular life he's his normal age**

**KPOV**

If heaven had a name, it would be Ayano's blood. I can't say that I'm not happy about the fact that she let me do something that I've been wanting to do for a while. But I am a little concerned about the fact that she's completely gone from reality. Maybe I took too much blood and its causing a numb like reaction.

'' Ano?

No answer from my little fireball. Instead all I got was a glazed look in her eyes. She's the only person that I know of that can look insanely hot and completely out of reality at the same time. I smirked and waited for about a few seconds. She'll come back eventually. You see, Ayano was basically a blood virgin. She's never had anyone take from her before and when that happens sometimes it takes a while for a blood virgin to get used to the loss. She should be waking up in 3..2..

" Kazuma?..What happened and why do I feel like I just lost my virginity?'' She asked with a scared expression on her face. A part of me wanted to laugh at her, but I decided against it. Instead I kissed her forehead and ushered her towards the bed. Her neck is completely red and i'll say in about 2 seconds she's gonna be writhing in pain. When a male Vamp finds his mate, his tattoo forms automatically and with ease. But a female Vamp on the other hand is a completely different story. The tattoo forms because of the male's bite. It's the equivalent of actually getting a tattoo written on your body. Except its formed by venom.

'' I marked you is what happened Ano.'' I spoke running my hand through her fringed bangs admiring the fact that they were so soft. I just hope that she doesn't kill me because of the pain she's about to experience.

'' I thought you said that i was gonna be in PAIN!'' She screamed in agony.

I grabbed her hand instantly trying to still her so she can get used to my venom coursing through her system. That's why it hurts so much.

'' Son of a!'' she swore holding her neck and trying not to move at the same time. But I had to admit, she looked extremely hot while doing it.

**APOV**

Kazuma better be glad I love him or else I would have seriously punched him in the face! that idiot. Ugh it feels like my entire body is literally on fire; which is kind of ironic that I can make fire with my hands and it doesn't burn me. I tried to focus on the fact that I'll have a tattoo on my neck instead of this bloody burning. But it didn't work, all i could feel is liquid fire coursing through my veins.

'' Kazuma..How long does this last?'' I asked through clenched teeth silently wishing that I didn't agree with this. Maybe it would have been better if we had waited; anything to wish this pain away. I know I'm acting like a little baby right now. But if only I could describe how this feels; the closest I can get to it is actually getting burned by fire and scolding your skin to ashes.

I felt his lips against my forehead and it stilled the ache inside me for a little while. I rested against his chest and holding on to his arm at the same time.

'' Only about 5 more mins.'' He spoke in a gentle tone that had I been in a relaxed state would have filled me with warmth. But being the impatient person I am I clenched my hands around his arm squeezing it almost to oblivion. 5 more agonizing mins of torture!

'' What the heck do you mean its 5 freakin mins?! I am in some serious pain right now and you tell me its 5 mins!'' I screamed enduring what felt like someone was etching a mark into my skin. i'm only guessing here, but I am assuming that's the actual mark forming on my neck right now.

I heard Kaz chuckle and get up to go probably to the bathroom. That idiot! What was it that I loved about him?

'' Well my dashing inhuman good looks for one..'' Kazuma answered lifting my body up to lay against him again and answering my question. That mind reading can be a pain sometimes. I cant wait until I can finally read his for a change. But somehow in the midst of my state I ended up against the bed with Kazuma under me. Thankfully the pain was subsiding and I could form a sentence without seething.

'' Ha ha you jerk..what did you go to get?'' I asked letting out a relieved sigh and attempting to sit up but struggling a bit because i was a bit weak from the bite.

Kazuma handed me some pills and water for me to take. I looked at them wondering what they could be and why didn't he think to give me this earlier? Advil would have been a pleasant thing to have while having your skin practically ripped apart.

'' One is an iron pill and the others are your precious Advil..'' He smirked kissing my forehead earning a smack from me much to his amusement. Without hesitation, i gulped down 3 pills and chugged down the water blushing when Kazuma wiped the water droplet from my chin off with his finger.

'' My hero, couldnt you have thought of this earlier instead of watching me in pain?'' I asked slightly annoyed and extremely hungry for some blood and human food. I hope they have actual food at this dinner.

Kazuma smiled and layed against the pillow patting the other side for me to lay against. I blushed and didn't protest. Laying next to Kazuma was one of my biggest fantasies, not that I would ever let him know that. But I know he could hear me and that made me blush even more.

'' Ano, I would have but my venom would have counteracted it anyway. But since it's completely left your system the pills will be in effect tonight for the dinner.'' he explained grabbing a handheld mirror laying on the table next to him. He held it up.

'' Look..''

I turned my head gasping in horror at the blood red mark on my skin. On one hand it looked totally awesome and completely bad-a on me. But on the other hand, it looked like someone had burned me really bad and really noticeable. If that pervert didn't know I was Kazuma's mate, he would know it tonight. For some reason that kind of excited me to be known as Kazuma's mate.

'' Um, I'm not complaining about the fact that this is one heck of a tattoo on my neck. But Kaz, I really don't want it to be obvious that you just bit me.'' I sighed getting up to go grab some concealer. Thank God for the geniuses who created makeup.

Kazuma smirked and kissed my forehead again earning a blush to spread across my face. '' Well my Ano, don't let me stop you. Though I wouldn't have hid anything let that bastard know who's you are'' He seethed earning a growl to escape my lips. Where that came from I have no idea. I don't usually growl.

But I could tell that Kazuma was happy enough considering he had a smirk on his face.

''Ok what's with the smirk?'' I asked impatiently grabbing my concealer that was resting peacefully on the counter.

As I dabbed the concealer on the mark, I made sure I was careful not to touch it too much. This thing hurts like heck!

'' Well my little spitfire, it was your beast purring in satisfaction. She's fully awakened now that I've partially claimed you.'' Kazuma explained inching over to me and kissing the other side of my neck that wasn't in pain. If I wasn't already red as a tomato. I'm pretty sure I'm pretty red now.

'' What you mean?'' I asked slightly out of breath it was hard to concentrate with Kazuma running his soft fingers against my skin. I could feel another part of me purring in excitement. Great, my beast is a pervert.

Kazuma chuckled and continued caressing me which didn't help anything. That idiot better be glad I love him.

'' Female beasts are half sleep inside of female Vamps. They only awaken completely once their mate claims them. But yours on the other hand decided that she wanted to pay me a visit remember?'' He smirked wincing as I smacked him on his forehead and got up to go put on my shoes.

I frowned in impatience. '' No, the only thing I remember is blacking out for a few seconds wondering if I said something crazy.'' How dare my beast take advantage of me especially in a state like that!

Kazuma kissed my lips this time pulling me closer to him. I eeped earning a groan to escape his lips as he picked me up bridle style and layed me against the bed. Part of me was pretty excited but then I realized that we were in a castle full of Vampires who would know if we were uh- handling business.

'' Kazuma..'' I breathed out incapable of fighting off this fire I feel. Remember when I said I felt an attraction towards him that was just overwhelming? Its out of control now. I can feel every thing he's feeling right now.

'' Hmm..'' was his reply.

'' Not that I'm not enjoying this because I am. But don't you want to wait until we're in a more private setting?'' I asked trying not to give into him because his tongue is now roaming over the bite mark obviously not caring about the fact that he just ingested concealer. But oh god it felt so good..

Kazuma looked at me with those dark crimson eyes and I realized that his beast had taken over. I loved his eyes when they were that color. I couldn't help but blush.

'' My little Ano...'' he paused to look into my eyes. It felt like little electric sparks coursing through my entire body.

''..Don't you want to have some fun?'' He asked me looking at me like he wanted to eat me. Kazuma's eyes roamed my figure with lust and I was completely lost in his gaze.

'' Kaz-umaa, I couldn't..'' I was breathless at this point. If I thought I felt something before when he kissed me. My body is on fire right now with desire. He grabbed my arms and pinned them above my head interlocking my fingers in his. I've always heard that when a guy does that, it means he really loves you.

Kazuma then proceeded to pull my straps down from my dress; but I ended up stopping him.

He looked at me in amazement and I could see that he was clearly turned on by me.

''Ano, I thought we were going to have fun?'' He spoke in that voice dripping with honey. He could convince me to do anything with that tone. I blushed and stood my ground. If fun means that I'm to the point where we do end up having sex, I am not about to cross that line.

'' Kaz, come on get a hold of yourself.''

He smirked anyway and proceeded to get up knowing that he had something else in mind.

**Review Please ^_^**


	13. When She Hits Me

**Here's a new chapter for you guys. I recently made a few changes to this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Kazuma's too much of a gentlemen to have premarital sex with Ayano, except when his beast takes over. Quite frankly I agree with Kazuma. Premarital sex isn't cool and I don't agree with it. **

**Anywho, enough of what I stand for; on with Vamp action!**

**PPOV- previous point of view**

**PPOV**

_''__''Ano, I thought we were going to have fun?'' He spoke in that voice dripping with honey. He could convince me to do anything with that tone. I blushed and stood my ground. If fun means that I'm to the point where we do end up having sex, I am not about to cross that line._

_'' Kaz, come on get a hold of yourself.''_

_He smirked anyway and proceeded to get up knowing that he had something else in mind._

**APOV**

I looked horrified as to Kazuma's smirk on his face. What in the world is he up to? Honestly, I don't want to know or see anything and especially not in some castle full of creepy Vampires who've lived for centuries. They would know instantly what went down and quite frankly I don't want any sexual action to be judged by them. It's bad enough I got that pervert eyeing me. It gives me the creeps to think of him imagining himself in Kazuma's place. Ugh..

" Kazuma..'' I breathlessly spoke as his hands caressed my soft pink treases. I blushed looking into his eyes seeing that he's clearly not in control right now. But beastie on the other hand was clearly thinking of other things. If I didnt know any better it felt cold underneath my dress. But it might just be my imagination.

'' Yes my Ano?'' He spoke pausing to look at me. I wanted to laugh and blush at the same time. Kazuma looked so frustrated and in pain. But extremely hot all at once. Poor guy. I sighed and cleared my throat before speaking.

''I know Kazuma's not caressing me right now and I love your touches. But the first time I do anything intimate I want Kazuma in control.'' I spoke sitting up so I could gain some sense of judgment. I probably wouldn't be saying this if I was laying down and him touching all on me. My face was on fire and I looked away.

I felt Kazuma's hand pull me into the most passionate and loving kiss I had ever felt from him. He pinned me down against the bed and his tongue grazed against my lower lip asking for entrance. But before I could oblige, he was hovering over me smirking.

''My little Ayano, no wonder Kazuma's in love with you; as am I. Do you really think I would ever do something like that?'' He asked me with half-lidded eyes looking at me with seduction. I blushed upon hearing his silk like voice, but I could tell he said it out of love.

I smirked and kissed his lips before answering.

'' Yes beastie, I think you would.''

He frowned the cutest little pout and chuckled while still pinning me against the bed. He ran his hands along my curves admiring them underneath the dress I was wearing. '' I would never. As much as I am trying to control myself, i can also feel that you're not ready for that yet. I may be an animal inside Kazuma but I'm more ancient then even he is. So I would never compromise your wishes.''

I blushed at his declaration. Beastie is very charming and all but i still want my Kazuma.

'' Mmm Hmm, soo, You're in love with me huh?'' I challenged him with a smirk. Maybe I can get some dirt to use later on Kazuma just to mess with him.

His beast stroked the side of my face moving a piece of curl out of my eye and tucking it behind my ear. '' Of course I am. my feelings for you are intertwined with Kazuma if that makes sense. We love, desire and cherish you equally. we would both kill to protect you.'' His eyes narrowed and I could tell he was referring to Jethro.

I smiled and kissed his lips feeling overwhelmed with love. He's so sweet.

'' Well anytime you just want to talk to me without Kazuma hearing you can.'' This is so weird.

He kissed my forehead and put his against mine. I could feel his heart beat hammering in his chest. I blushed while trying to remember how to breathe. He may be Kazuma's beast, but he was still Kazuma.

'' Of course, there's a lot I've been meaning to tell you since you are my mate Ano and now that Kazuma's marked you I can communicate directly to your mind telepathically. Kazuma's body may play host to me, but to your beast I am still yours.'' Kazuma smirked giving me a suggestive wink. He gave me one last kiss and with that he was gone.

**KPOV**

"I hate when he does that!'' I seethed knowing that my beast used my marking of Ayano to take me over. That pervert has been wanting to talk to her for awhile. It so typical of him to do that. Even though I know that he really loves her and wouldn't take advantage of her. It still makes me mad that he completely shuts me out so I can't see whats going on. That selfish prick! Our beasts can take us over and make us wait in what they call Vamp Limbo. It's the equivalent of being stuck in a doctor's office for hours until the door is opened and you can go in to see the licensed physicist.

Ayano was still in a very compromising position and from what I could tell he wanted to do some things that I know she's not ready for. Plus we're not married yet. That Jerk! All without me! that is just low. At least I have some restraint, him on the other hand; I don't know. I just happened to glance on the floor and my face turned scarlet and I heard a chuckle in the back of my head. He is up to something.

'' Kazuma?'' I heard my Ano ask with concern, but all I could see was her shorts on the floor. Ano is the only one that I know of that does that. My heart started hammering in my chest hoping to God he didn't do what I think hes insinuating. See thats the crap I'm talking about. I looked my beautiful mate in her face and realized I was over reacting. If he did anything I would have been able to smell where shes been tampered with.

I shook my head to clear my thoughts shortly before answering. '' Yes Ayano?''

I watched my minx smirk and kiss my forehead pulling me into a hug. I could feel her heart race from making contact with my chest and I smiled knowing that I could cause a reaction from her like this.

'' Your beast is quite the ladies man..'' I felt her massage my scalp, intertwining her fingers into my hair. It felt really good to feel her fingers running through my strands. Part of me didnt really want to know the things he said to her. I'm sure he spilled some of my inner most thoughts and from his chuckle in my head; I know I'm right.

'' What did he say to you?'' I questioned sitting up and gazing into her eyes. Don't swoon Kazuma, stay calm.

Ayano smiled and gave me a satisfied look. I love looking to her irises; they are just full of so much emotion. This woman could never lie to me.

'' Oh the usual, him being a thousand years older than you and the best part that you're in love with me.'' Ayano smirked and pulled me into a kiss. I didn't reject her pleading. Instead this time I grabbed her and had her on top of me. She gasped as I made my way towards the mark on her neck. But she pinned me down and challenged me with her now blackened eyes.

'' See, you messing with this mark is what got you in trouble the last time.'' Ayano grinned and gracefully got off of me to grab her shorts lying in a pile on the floor. I definitely took the opportunity to glance at her backside, that woman has a nice..

'' OW! Ayano why would you smack me so hard!'' I seethed rubbing my stomach where she hit me. she glared at me and walked to the bathroom.

'' Thats for staring at my butt you jerk!'' she yelled slamming the door. I grinned and continued to lie on the bed with my heart pounding. I love her so much even when she hits me.

**Review Please ^_^**


	14. Vamp Heat

**On a roll, so I had to keep writing. I love these two so much. But enough with the stalling. On to the dinner already.**

**Disclaimer: Ayano isn't really mad at Kazuma for staring at her butt, she's completely thrilled by it. **

**APOV**

After I put on my underwear, trying not to blush at what almost happened between Kazuma's beast and I; I was finally ready to go to this dinner. Once I opened the door, I gasped upon laying eyes on my handsome Vamp. He was leaning against the door frame with a smirk on his face. I blushed and looked away. I heard Kazuma chuckle and he grabbed my arm pulling me towards him. My chest was pushed up against his and my heart just would not slow down. If it beat any faster I'm pretty sure I would have a heart attack.

'' I'm happy that I can cause a reaction from you Ano.'' Kazuma whispered in my ear turning my face a bright pink. Come on Ayano get a grip of yourself! yeah right, ever since he bit me, my body has become so sensitive.

'' Yeah I bet you do. Come on let's go.'' I felt him smack my butt and I smirked. He grabbed my arm and we walked towards the meeting hall where a bunch of music and bright lights could be seen and heard. I laid my head against his shoulder as he pulled me closer to him. This would be incredibly romantic if we weren't in Vermont. Maybe after all this was over we could go traveling. I defintiely wanted to make a trip to see Dad. I miss him so much.

Kazuma kissed my forehead letting me know that he had heard my request. I grinned and we both opened up the door revealing a giant staircase leading to the bottom of the hall. I rolled my eyes in annoyment. It's bad enough that I had to dress up, but now I gotta walk down stairs to where people would be staring at me.

'' Ano, it's ok. I could carry you and then that would really give them something to look at.'' Kazuma suggested lookng at me with affection in his eyes. I blushed and shook my head. I really would feel super uncomfortable. No this mark on my neck will be enough.

'' No Kaz, lets just get this over with.'' I spoke with a little hesitation and nervousness. He chuckled and the sound sent shivers down my spine. I looked at his hand when he grabbed mine as we walked down the stairs. If you ever seen A Cinderella Story when Hilary Duff made her way down the stairs at the Halloween party; thats us right now. I could feel everyone's eyes staring at us. I could really make out Ren's all knowing smirk on his face. He could sense that something about Kazuma and I had changed, I just know it.

I could also make out that pervert's wide eyed stare as Kazuma kissed my forehead. I can't say I'm not mad. Maybe that will convince him to leave me alone.

We finally made it to the bottom of the stairs and all of the elder Vamps including Ancient of Days Kiro over there looked estatic. It looks like we weren't the only ones coming to this dinner. It looks like all the entire Vampire kingdom decided to come to this shindig. I guess word got out about the harems being demolished.

I could make out all of the female and male Vampire alike sitting at the grand table with Kiro sitting at the end of course. I guess they were all waiting for Kazuma and I to grace them with our presence. I blushed when Kiro gave me that knowing look on his face. Great he's a perve too, how magical.

'' Ladies and Gents, now that Ms. Ayano and her mate have decided to join us, we can all enjoy the festivites. I'm sure as you all know because of Princess Ayano's bold move to declare her hatred for the harems. They are now offically banned.'' Kiro spoke with elegance. I think he might have been a past monarch in his day. He is way too calm speaking to all these Vampires. There had to have been at least 50 or more in this room.

I happened to glance at Kazuma who seemed happy to be publicly announced as my mate. He was beaming with pride. I blushed remembering him touching me eariler. My heart started pounding. This mark is making it really hard to control my desires. Maybe this is why the traditional way is to mark during intercourse. This '' fire" is really getting on my nerves.

'' Now you all enjoy dancing and eating to your heart's content.'' Kiro finished raising his glass and the rest of us following him. I sipped some of my blood and gracefully put the glass back down. I really dont want to go crazy cause I am so hungry right now.

I felt Kazuma graze my hand and he kissed my forehead again. I blushed noting that Mara the big boobed chick that drove us to the airport was smirking at us. '' Want to dance with me?'' He asked me. All the other couples had all gotten up to dance. I smiled and nodded. '' Of course my kind sir, I would love to.''

He grabbed my hand and led me out to the dance floor. As the song played, Kazuma cleverly pulled us even closer together and I could feel his heart racing. My face im sure by now was magenta. '' I didnt know you could dance Kaz.'' I asked as he spun me around and dipped me. I could feel him kiss me on my exposed flesh on my neck and I blushed; Must he tease me here in front of all these people.

He chuckled a dark laugh and held me closer to him moving in a very intimate way that only I could feel. Its official Kazuma is torturing me.

''You'll be amazed at what other things I can do.'' He whispered in my ear in a deep monotone that had my eyes blackening.

I pushed up against him and I heard him groan out of pain. I slightly moved against him, discreetly of course. But I'm sure someone noticed.

'' Ayano..'' I heard my handsome mate warn. I looked him in his eyes and he was so livid he could barely stand.

'' Yes Kazuma?'' I asked as we swayed to the slow tune that made it really hard not to give into him.

'' You should stop moving against me before I give into you. I'm really trying to be good Ano.'' Kazuma strained.

I smiled and graciously fulfilled his request. A horny Vampire is not a good one. '' Ok, but maybe you should stop teasing me as well.'' I challenged him as he spun me one last time. He laughed and kissed my lips this time. I could hear most of the Vamps who probably know Kazuma make those typical woots and hollers that people make with PDA.

When he finally pulled away from me, Kazuma entrapped me in his gaze and I couldn'l look away especially when his forehead was against mine. '' I'm sorry my little fireball, I promise i'll be good.''

I blushed and hugged him. '' Thank you, that's all I ask.''

**KPOV**

I looked at my soon to be wife and i smiled with love blossoming in my heart. Yes, I said wife. I really want to make this thing official. I guess its the scent of the mate tattoo on her neck that is consuming me. This is why its extremely important that a tattoo is formed during love making. The desire for each other is intensified after its made. Its like you're already skipping a step once you're in motion, if you catch my drift. I know it's early and we haven't even decided to become boyfriend and girlfriend yet. But I can't handle not having her now that I've marked her. I need her and from the want in her eyes, I can tell she needs me to.

I know she's gonna kill me for making a show like that. But honestly I wouldn't want it any other way. I love Ayano and I want the entire Vamp world to know it too. I just hope that she doesn't think that i am weird for wanting to propose without a relationship in the air. My original plan was to do this properly. But I guess maybe Ayano and i weren't meant to do this right. Especially now that all she has to do is laugh and I'm gone. Vamp Heat is no joke. It would be a miracle if we can last a year like this.

But my Ano is important to me, no matter how much I want to consume her.

'' Kazuma?'' Ayano asked looking at me with concern. Crap, she just had to bite her lip.

''Yes?'' I finally responded grabbing her hand and kissing the back of it; earning a light blush to grace her young features. I could never get enough of seeing her face heat up at my gestures. I'm sure it means a lot more now that I've marked her.

we decided to go sit down for awhile. But I'm actually kind of glad that we could get out the public eye and talk for a little bit.

'' Are you alright? you look like you're constipated'' I watched her lips slide into a smirk. I returned the gesture.

'' Of course, its just kinda hard to fight this fire I feel for you.'' I explained in slight embarrassment. But I had to be honest with her.

Ayano kissed my forehead and smiled a loving smile at me. I knew she could understand without speaking it out loud. But I know she will eventually. She's not the type to hold things in.

'' Well, I've been thinking Kazuma and i know its not the right time. But have you decided what we are yet?'' Ayano asked me in boldness. Of course I already decided, I just hope she accepts it.

I smiled and grabbed her hand gently squeezing it in the process. '' I have, but I don't want you think im crazy for thinking it without us becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. But just to be clear I want to be your boyfriend just more than that.'' Great I'm babbling like an idiot.

With the blush that's creeping on her face right now, I'm guessing that her heart is pounding. It's not that hard to guess, her heartbeat is practically drowning my ears to death.

'' And that is?''

I gave her a soft peck on her lips and pulled her closer to me in such a way that she'll be able to hear just my voice.

'' I want you as my wife Ayano. That is if you'll have me as your husband.'' My heart started pounding and I suddenly felt like a clam exposed without it's shell.

**APOV**

Holy Crap! did he just propose to me? I'm not mad about it. I've actually thought about marrying Kazuma one day. I just didn't think that it would be this soon. Especially since we havent even begun a relationship. I am freaking out right now. Oh my gosh!

" Ayano? Say something. Now you're the one who looks constipated.'' I heard Kazuma laugh and I frowned at his joke. Ha ha very funny.

''I say yes. I would love to be your wife. I just hope this isnt a real proposal.'' I smiled kissing his forehead and leaning against his arm. I dont think it would be right just to get hitched without even knowing each other as boyfriend and girlfriend.

Kazuma chuckled and the sound sent my heart racing. Geez, my heart just seems to have a mind of its own lately.

'' Come on, you know me better than that. I would never propose in such a unromantic way.'' Kazuma winked earning a laugh to escape my lips. Of course i know he wouldn't do it like this. It just sounded so official coming out of his mouth a few minutes ago; i had to ask to make sure.

'' I just wanted to ask prematurely to let you know this isn't just going to be some typical relationship Ano.'' Kazuma finished looking at me with so much love in his eyes, I would be a fool not to see how much he loves me.

I'm glad that he let me know what we are. At least I'll have something to tell my dad when I go visit him. Did I mention that he lives here in the US? I guess he couldn't bear to stay in Japan with my being in a harem and all. I don't know what father would want to and I don't blame him. My dad told me that him and my mom had moved to the US for a reason that I wouldn't have been able to understand. So basically, I'm not a foreigner in this country. I've lived here up until a year ago. I'm just grateful that it was uncle who decided to admit me to the Harem he owned. Othewise, this would not be happening.

'' well my Kaz, I have to say that It's about time you gave me an answer, you Jerk!'' I playfully hit him on his chest earning a slight growl to escape his lips. I glanced at him in affection and i almost swooned because of the dirty looks that he was giving me. This is gonna be torture.

'' Ano, don't tempt me with your aggression.'' Kazuma warned me with hooded eyes looking at me up and down lingering in certain areas. I blushed and looked away hoping that no one could see the sexual frustration hovering over our heads. But considering that Mara and her husband were smirking and glancing our way, they knew what was going on. Ugh, this mark is giving me more trouble than its worth. Not to mention, it still stings.

'' And what are you going to do if I was?'' I challenged him shivering from his hand traveling from my neck and down my back in a comforting motion. I heard him chuckle in a dark seductive tone. I couldn't look at him cause if i did, there would be no turning back. Now I see why this marking is only done during intimate moments.

'' I don't think you want to know that answer. I can smell your want for me and so can everyone else here.'' Kazuma slid my chair closer to him. We were still sitting in the seats that we had managed to steal when we arrived to the dinner. If I thought my heart couldn't beat any faster, by now it definitely was. I can barely breathe because its pounding so hard. It feels like there's something stuck in my windpipe and it won't go away. He gave me that devilish smirk that made me want to rip his clothes off his body.

He is just too sexy for his own good.

'' I can smell you too, you know.'' I retorted trying not to moan as the pads of Kazuma's fingers made their way up my back lingering in one spot that sent waves of electricity down my spine.

Kazuma chuckled in that dark tone again and leaned into my ear biting my earlobe in the process. Great, just great.

'' Yeah, but mine isn't as obvious.'' He spoke in a deep monotone dripping with sexual desire. Why of all times did this so called heat have to kick only a couple of hours after biting me?

I blushed and looked away. '' What's that supposed to mean?''

He smirked and looked down at my thighs. I had a little exposed flesh from the slit that was going up the side of my dress. Maybe I should have just picked the more modest one instead. '' That dress of yours is whats making it so obvious, this slit just lets your scent permeate the entire atmosphere.'' He spoke running his hands along my skin.

'' I didn't know you were gonna mark me'' I spoke through clenched teeth crumbling with need. Kazuma wasn't being very nice right now with his grobing me.

He laughed this time and gave me a napkin for some odd reason. I looked at him in curiosity.

'' What's that for?'' I asked taking the napkin from his hands.

Kazuma leaned towards my ear '' You need it, if you catch what I'm saying Ano.''

I looked at him horrified and my face was completely scarlet. I angrily grabbed the napkin and his hand and we made our way to the bathroom. I made him stand out in the hall of course. that idiot! After I made sure I was '' clean" I walked back out of the bathroom only to be met with Kazuma's smirk.

'' Don't look at me like that, you knew everyone could smell me this entire time?'' I crossed my arms clearly making my chest look 2 times bigger than it actually was.

Kazuma grabbed my waist and pulled me closer to him. I could feel the ache bubbling up inside me. I shivered when his lips made contact with my neck again and I was gone by that point. Kazuma chuckled again and captured my lips in a feverish kiss. There was nothing passionate and loving about it. I could tell he made sure that I knew he wanted me.

it felt like hours went by when we finally pulled apart gasping for air.

'' Payback sucks doesnt it Ano..'' He smirked devilishly and all I could do was just glare at him.

But even though I'm mad at him for deliberately making a show of my arousal; I couldn't help but have slight fear that someone was most definitely watching us. From the tension in the air; they were not happy about my marking.


	15. Ayano's Insane

**Sorry guys for the wait. School and upcoming graduation preparation, that is my life now. **

**I hope you guys appreciate the story. **

**Disclaimer: Kazuma's not really that bold, he just likes to pick with Ayano.**

After the party, or more like a huge celebration that lasted until 3 in the morning; Kazuma and I decided that it was time to retreat. My face was slightly flushed because of all the dancing and knowing stares we received from tanker boobs and her husband. I still can't stand her for some reason. But I guess she warmed her way up to me tonight when she defended me against one of the men that didn't have a date. Kazuma had to go to the bathroom right quick and was no where to be seen.

Flashback...

_I was sitting alone at one of the tables utterly exhausted. Kazuma and I had danced for 3 hours straight. So, I guess I was due some rest. I was quietly leaning back into the chair I was sitting in and closed my eyes. I always liked to do that to calm myself. It was nice to imagine yourself somewhere else other than your current situation. Suddenly , I felt a presence sit next to me and I groaned irritated ;opening my eyes to slits to find a handsome redhead with blue eyes smiling at me. _

_I sat up as a defense mechanism ready to strike; just in case this guy tried to pull a move on me. '' Can I help you?'' I asked in a nonchalant voice hoping that Kazuma hurried up and didn't take forever just to take care of his business. _

_'' No, but you can help me'' came a silky,velvet like voice that probably would have made some other girl blush just from the sound. He's defintely a charmer this one. _

_I raised my one of my eyebrows and crossed my legs exposing a bit of flesh. The creeper glanced down and back up into my eyes. I clearly caught that look and I would know it anywhere curtesy of Kazuma's glances. '' Oh really? and what may I help you with?'' I asked in a cocky tone. This jerkwad is underestimating me. I'm no damsel in distress. I could take him out and no one would know it was me that did it. _

_'' You're insanely hot and I can help you feel better if Kazuma doesn't get to you first.'' The redhead stated in a bold tone while rubbing his hand along my arm. I glanced at him with eyes of fury. This no good son of a- _

_By this time I was standing up. '' Excuse me? you wanna say that again?'' I asked clenching my fists urging my fire magic to calm down so I won't burn this place into the ground. _

_The handsome man stood up and grabbed my waist pulling me close. '' I can smell how turned on you are and I have to say you smell heavenly.'' _

_I scoffed and pushed him away, but he grabbed my wrist pulling me back towards him. '' Listen!you sorry excuse for a man. I may be horny and it may be extremely unbareable, but i would DIE before I let you taste anything I have to offer!'' I yelled grabbing his hand and pulling it behind his back causing him to be in pain. _

_Some people had stopped to stare at my show. Thank God the music was loud enough to cover most of my shout. The man was yelping in pain when I practically stabbed him in his back with my stillettos. '' You witch! you have any idea who I am? I could sue you for half of everything you own.'' The bastard glared at me and by then I started to burn his arms. _

_'' Oh yeah? I don't give a crap who you are. you try to touch me again and I'll make sure that your money is all you have left!'' I yelled still burning him with my magic. Tanker boobs by then had ran over to grab me and practically forced me to let him go. _

_'' Ayano, calm down!'' Mara spoke attempting to calm me down. I was trying to get out of her arms. '' No! he insulted me and thinks that he can try to warm his way up to me? I dont think so'' I seethed attempting to get out of her grasp. _

_'' Ano, do you really think thats gonna help?'' Mara was still holding me and I wanted to punch something. _

_By then, the entire party was silent and I could hear a few snickers from the Vampires who were enjoying this show. _

_The bastard stood up and wiped his suit off, his burn marks gone. I glared at him and realized he must have had healing abilities. '' No wonder you could resist me, you must be a lesbian.'' the man scoffed and started to walk away. Mara let me go and went up to tap the guy. _

_He turned around and before he could say anything, she punched him so hard in his face that its a good thing he has healing abilities. That punch was hard enough to cause a person to get plastic surgery. _

_All you could hear was a bunch of hoops and hollers. I have to say, I was so proud. A few seconds later I was wrapped up into my Vamp's arms as he chuckled. _

_'' I go away for two seconds and youre already burning people and threatening to kill them.'' _

_I smiled and just let him calm me down. _

End Flashback

Mara definitely gained my respect and I'm so gonna ask her where she learned to punch like that. Hopefully when I get back home I can, I could use some more martial art training. Thats one thing I haven't exactly mentioned to Kazuma. Techinically in all 50 states i am considered a human weapon. I know 15 different ways to kill someone without laying a scratch on them. It also doesn't help that I am newly awakened Vamp with complusion abilities. Compulsion is not a myth, but a reality. Don't believe everything you read cough-twlight vampires-cough.

I felt Kazuma's hands around my waist as he held me protectively as we walked down the hall. The party may have ended. But there's still alot of Vamps staying in the castle tonight and some of them are not too happy about the harems being demolished. They would LOVE to get their hands on me; like they would be able to actually hurt me. 15 different ways of killing them is all I have to say.

'' So my little spitfire, care to explain why you almost destroyed Haru?'' I heard Kazuma ask as he politely opened the door to our room and shut the door. I felt the anger slowly rising and I went to go grab my clothes shortly before going to the bathroom to change.

'' He tried to have sex with me is why I almost destroyed that bastard!'' I semi yelled.

**KPOV**

I chuckled at her anger and quickly proceeded to undress myself. I hate suits. They're so formal and just not my style. I already finished when Ayano opened the door dressed how she normally does. A tank top and army styled shorts that didnt hide the sexiness of her legs. I blushed and exhaled to control the urge to finish claiming her that was raging on the inside of me.

'' Ano, I have to say you definitely know how to handle yourself. So whats this 15 different ways of killing someone that you thought I didnt know about?'' I smirked and layed down on the bed patting the spot for her to lay down. All I want is to get some sleep and hopefully make it out of here by tomorrow morning.

She blushed and let out a soft yawn similar to that of a small cat. I smiled with love and let her relax in my embrace. I could feel the heat radiating off of her and that caused my heart to beat faster. Her fire magic really takes a long time to settle down.

'' Kaz its really not that simple. But the best way I can describe it to you is, I know of a way to push something inside of your nose that can easily slit your throat and all it will feel like is a little pinch.'' I watched her smirk a devious smirk and at that point I finally came to a conclusion that this woman is crazy.

Ayano chuckled at my reaction and snuggled herself closer to me, her beast purring in delight. My heart started racing again and I knew that this right here is the only place I wanted to be. Right next to Ayano.

**APOV**

Kazuma smells just like peaches mixed with some type of wood. I know its a random scent. But I love it on him. I could feel my beast purring inside of me and for some reason knowing that she was happy brought me comfort. Being next to Kazuma was the best feeling in the world. Its amazing how much he affects me. I have such an awareness of him and this mark on my neck is definitely kicking that awareness up a notch.

I can feel everything that he is feeling. That's not a bad thing right?

I guess we have plenty of time to figure that out.


	16. Undercover

**Hey guys, I just had to keep writing. **

**I hope your Thanksgiving was amazing. I know mine was.**

**Here's another chapter for you.**

**Disclaimer: Ayano really does know 15 different ways of killing people. What Kazuma doesn't know is she would never try it on him. **

**APOV**

I woke up the next morning feeling something really heavy on me and sweaty. I blushed feeling the mark burning my skin because of Kazuma's contact. But I pushed the desire down and forced myself not to think about him laying on top of me. All I am trying to figure out is how in the world did he end up laying on me? I smiled and ran my hands through his silky brunette hair. My heart started palpitating the minute he opened his eyes and grinned. The teenage part of me squealed in the delight. Is there anything he does that's not attractive?

'' Morning..'' he spoke in deep monotone. At that moment my face turned scarlet and I stammered slightly.

'' M-morning Kazuma'' I spoke looking away and trying not to entertain this "fire" that just wont calm down.

He grinned again and this time ran his fingers through my hair. His fingers made their way down my face landing softly on my lips lingering there for a moment before he made eye contact.

I gulped..Omg

'' Ano, are you alright? you're really red in the face.'' He smirked kissing my forehead and nuzzled my neck inhaling my scent. My stomach coiled in knots.

I pouted and attempted to push him off of me. '' Of course I'm not alright. Your big heavy self is crushing me and I don't want to feel your body on me.''

My heart raced and I could feel the pads of his fingers running against my face. He softly kissed my lips and parted away before I could react. '' Sorry about that. I tend to sleep pretty wild at night and you sure Ayano? your face is extremely flushed.'' Kazuma spoke wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Dear Lord, it didnt help that he must have taken off his shirt in the middle of the night.

I covered my face with my hands and laid my head on his chest. This is all very annoying.

'' For your information yes I am sure, now get your big butt off of me!'' I yelled and before he could react there was a knock on the door.

Kazuma's eyes narrowed in slits and I could have sworn I heard a growl escape his lips. I blushed once again. Great, I'm turning into a masochist.

'' Ayano, you burn people and know 15 different ways of killing them, sorry to break it to you but you are. Come in!'' Kazuma smirked already up and pulling his shirt down. I gave him a look that says '' You're gonna pay for that!''

He blew a kiss at me and his eyes turned that dark red color again. I growled when I saw who opened the door as well.

That bastard Haru...

He had a smirk on his face that I didn't like. What in the burning Hades is he doing here?

_Flashback... Last night after the party._

_I was finally able to successfully heal myself from that chick's (my mate's) punch to my face as well as Ayano's burn marks. I made my way down one of this castles many dark corridors and ended up walking straight into Jethro's room. He had a pleased look on his face. If you ask me, it was creepy._

_'' Great show Haru, now that you've finally got a good look at the Princess we can go ahead with the plan.'' Jethro smiled with delight. He knew that Ayano would threaten to hurt me if I made a move on her. All he wanted to see was how well she was in tune with her abilities. He didn't want any surprises when he went ahead with his plan. From the looks of it, she was pretty weak. Which for him was a victory. The fire barely broke my skin. Maybe it's because I have healing abilities from my water magic. One of the perks of being able to control that element._

_'' Jethro, don't you think this is a bit stalker-ish and sad considering that she already has a mate?'' I asked leaning against the wall in Jethro's room._

_He growled defensively and grabbed my neck holding me 3 ft off the ground. His eyes was crimson red, an indication that his beast wasn't too happy about that statement. '' I am not stalker-ish or sad and Kazuma was never meant to be her mate anyway. I am! Besides, she owes me considering that her mother went off with her father when I was supposed to be her mate as well. Think of it as collateral.''_

_After he was finished with what sounds like statutory rape, he threw me on the ground. I let out a cough and tried to focus on the fact that this dude is crazy. The only reason I'm here is because I am undercover. What Jethro doesn't know is is that Lord Kiro purposely told me to watch over him. Lord Kiro's been suspecting that this disguise that Jethro's been using was a fake. He could smell his scent no matter how hard he tried to cover it up._

_Which means that Jethro has committed treason. See, in the Vamp Society as most of the older Vampires like the call it. Killing someone and taking their identity is an act that is unforgivable. To assume someone's identity is considered fraud especially because even though that person may be dead you can still transfer their magic into your own body. The transference ritual is very dangerous. It involves you killing another person and completely draining their blood. For us Vamp Blood is a sacred thing. Obviously the magic that Jethro stole must have had shape shifting abilities which meant that they were an air magic user._

_'' So what you're telling me is that you plan to steal Kazuma's mate and take her as her own all because her mother dumped you?'' I shook my head. It was already hard enough trying to pretend to be interested in Ayano. I have my own mate and I take that very seriously. Blood mates is a sacred, intimate thing that makes us Vamps almost human. To take that away from someone is despicable._

_Jethro smiled in that sick way and nodded. '' Yes, so tomorrow morning pretend that you're taking her out for some tea and that tell her that Lord Kiro wants to speak with her. I'll be waiting in his office.''_

_Part of me wanted to punch this A hole in the throat. Lord Kiro had to leave tonight to attend to the matters of demolishing all of the harems and sending the young Vamps back to their families. He won't be back until 2 months from now maybe even longer._

_'' Fine, I'll do it only because you're paying me.'' I spoke through clenched teeth. Jethro shot me a surprised look._

_'' Something wrong Haru? you look like you actually care for the girl?'' He asked with mischief in his eyes. He stalked towards me and grabbed my arm so hard that it felt like something was breaking. There's gonna be a bruise in the morning._

_'' Ayano is MY girl you got that! the only person to care for her is me!'' Jethro spoke in a tone that had me shaking my head in grief. The magic he stole is starting to affect his brain. That's why its an act thats completely unforgivable. Magic that we are born with is like a fingerprint. It's only unique to the person who has it. Just like no two fingerprints are alike, its the same with magic. So to use someone else's magic for long periods of time can seriously jack up your mind and spirit. Jethro's been using this for longer than a month. I can tell its affecting him._

_So, I played along. My mate Mara would be proud. She knew all along what I've been doing. I will definitely have to get her back when all this is over._

_'' You're right Jethro, I will proceed with the plan. So you can let me go now.'' I scoffed in a cocky tone. He smirked and sat down in his chair. '' That's why I keep you around, isn't that right Singi?''_

_The other guy smirked and nodded. _

_I walked out with my " assignment" knowing that if Kazuma sees me he's gonna want to know whats up. I gotta tell him. I just hope he don't kill me. _

**KPOV**

My eyes turned that crimson red and I was completely livid. I could smell that Jethro guy all over him. What is he up to? Besides I'm already mad that he tried to make a move on my Ano especially because he already has a mate. What would Mara think? I let out a breath to still myself. Wouldn't want to create any drama. See I've been concealing my air abilities. That's one of the perks of having air magic. I was gonna tell Ayano when the time was right. But it looks like I'm gonna have to reveal it as soon as possible. Lord Kiro asked me to keep an eye on Ayano before she joined the harem. He was the one who made the arrangements to have us both end up at the same place.

Little did he know that she would end up being my mate. Personally I think he knew already. That clever old man. I smirked but it quickly went away when Ayano stood up in that confident way of hers. I wanted to cover her legs. I didnt want Haru looking at her in a lustful way. It was too late. He glanced at her anyway. I put her behind me.

'' Haru! you have 2 seconds to explain why you're here before I rip your throat out.'' I spoke in a tone that I know Ayano could recognize. It was my beast.

He smirked and leaned against the door frame. That Son of a..

'' I'm here because Lord Kiro wants to speak with her over some tea and you know that old geezer loves his tea.'' Haru spoke confidently but I could tell something was wrong. My eyes changed back to normal and I smiled at Ayano.

'' Ok, Ayano go change. I need to speak with Haru for a moment.'' She glared at him and had that defensive aura she carried when she wanted to beat someone up. My heart raced at the sight of her. She's so hot.

'' You sure Kazuma? '' she asked shooting death glares at Haru while cracking her knuckles. I smiled and kissed her forehead.

I didnt miss the look of admiration on Haru's face either.

'' Yes now go change Lord Kiro doesn't like for people to be late.'' I spoke in a soft tone and patted her butt to push her into the bathroom.

She pouted and went in anyway. After she was gone Haru and I stepped out the room.

I glared at him and he looked unaffected.

'' Ok Haru, whats going on? You have Mara as your mate. Why are you after mine?'' I asked getting straight to the point. What happened next shocked me. He laughed.

'' Kazuma, I don't want Ayano. I am perfectly happy with Mara. Come on dude. Anyway, I've been meaning to talk to you. There's something that you should know.'' Haru spoke in a hushed tone. My ears perked up and he proceeded with the information.

'' Jethro wants to steal my Ayano?'' I asked through clenched teeth. I could feel my beast getting ready to take me over. But I had to calm myself down. I knew it! that bastard is gonna pay.

'' Yes and he has a plan to kidnap her and complete the consummation. Thank God you've partially marked her so it won't work. But he does have other ways of making her his. He's an earth magic user and you know they have heightened compulsion abilities. '' Haru explained.

I don't care what '' ability" this A hole has. He won't take whats mine not if I have anything to do about it.

'' Alright, so whats your plan. Does Lord Kiro know about this?'' I asked happy that Mara knows about this as well. Haru, I would have never pegged him to be an undercover guy.

Haru smirked and nodded. '' Of course he knows. He knows everything. I don't know how he does it. But yes he has other bodyguards and Vamps around the castle. I promise Ayano will be safe. I've seen her in action. She's no punk Kazuma and she's definitely gonna give you a run for your money.''

I blushed and pushed him playfully. My mate is psycho.

" Oh I know.''

Haru patted my back and smiled he had a look of happiness in his eyes. '' Kazuma you know I would have never come between you and your mate. Heck you spent an entire decade wondering when she would pop up.''

I smiled and said " I know you wouldn't. I'm sorry I didn't trust you.''

Haru laughed '' It's ok you can make it up to me later. I'm just glad you didn't punch me.''

I smirked in a devious way '' Oh I am. I'm just saving that for later when both Ayano and I can tag team you.'' I watched him gulp.

I opened the door to find my mate putting up her hair into a bun showing off her mate tattoo. I partially growled and cleared my throat. I smirked and walked up next to her kissing the other side of her neck. Dear God, it took all my strength not to kiss the tattoo. But I knew if I did that she would react to it. So I kept it PG.

She blushed '' So you ready Haru? and just so you know, I can take you if you try anything!'' Ayano spoke in that threatening tone that had me messed up inside.

'' Yes and see you later Kazuma.'' Haru spoke knowing that I was in pain.

I glared at him and Ayano kissed me before she walked out the door.

I smiled.


	17. You Knew

**Hey everyone, **

**I know, I know , its been a very long time that I haven't updated. That's the life of a senior student. Check out my website and you'll see why. Any who on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: Ayano's about to show her furious side and by furious I mean a crazy fire breathing dragon type of furious. **

**APOV**

As Haru walked me down the corridor of Dracula's castle, I glared daggers into his back. There's something not quite right about this guy. I can't put my finger on it but something is definitely wrong here. He hasn't made a move on me yet and from the looks of it he looks kinda disgusted. I'm not THAT bad looking. Lets recap here: I'm drop dead gorgeous.

'' Ayano" I heard him speak in a strained tone.

I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms in arrogance.

''Yes stalker? Or should I go with sex crazed pervert? Take your pick.'' I was really starting to loathe this pathetic excuse of a man. I was wondering why Kazuma's aura suddenly changed when I came out of the bathroom. He looked very relieved. My adorable Vamp. I slightly blushed and felt that stupid tattoo sting my neck. I clenched my teeth and waited the pain out.

'' Don't be like that Ayano, I have a reason why I came on to you.'' Haru stopped dead in his tracks and instantly looked at me.

My curiousity peeked its ugly head and now I wanted to know this information.

'' Go on..''

He smiled and we found a little spot to sit down at. Quite frankly, I could use some rest. I don't know if fatigue is one of the side effects of post-marking. But I can definitely feel it.

'' Ok Ayano, there's something that you should know. I've been trying to keep it a secret from you at least until the time is right. But no offense, I can't fake being interested in you. You are insanely hot. But my Mara is better. Haru smirked in a arrogant way.

Did he just insinuate that I'm ugly? Ok Haru.

I punched him so hard that you could hear it all the way from mars, if that was possible.

'' OW!'' Haru seethed his arm as I twisted it in the same place that I just punched.

'' Ok _Haru _ do you want to die today? I suggest you tell me what's going on before Mara won't have a mate to screw tonight!'' I spat in immense frustration. How dare he call me ugly? I am so not ugly at all.

He laughed a little bit despite being in pain and patted my head with his other hand to reassure me. '' Ok Ano, let me go now, so I can tell you whats going on little one. '' Haru spoke in a soft tone.

I sort of smiled, but I was still mad at him and pouted anyway. That jerk. Trying to soothe my emotions. I have to admit its working.

'' Alright, so Kazuma already knows. But Jethro wants to take you as his mate."

My pupils instantly went red, I could feel them. He what now?

'' Calm down Ano, here's what we're going to do. You're going to play along with whatever he suggests. He can't perform the mating transference ritual on you since you're already marked by Kazuma.'' Haru explained in a matter of fact tone. I was confused. There's a ritual that you can perform to change mates?

'' So let me get this straight. If Kazuma never marked me then I would be the mate of that psycho!'' My voice instantly went up two notches.

Haru laughed a little it. '' Well it's not that simple. He would have to compel you first and completely wipe your memory of Kazuma. Then completely erase the connection that your beast has with Kazuma's beast too which from what I've heard is a painful experience. The connection between two beasts is extremely complicated. But this ritual is not gonna work because once a tattoo is there unlinking the beasts is like trying to unglue super glue. ''

I was relieved. I could feel my beast's relief as well. She's not very happy about Jethro trying to erase her memory of Kazuma. I can't argue with her there.

'' So whats the plan? ''

Haru smirked. " Total annihilation. We gotta take him down. I don't know if you know this. But Jethro's been at this for centuries. It really started after your mother left him for your dad. Long story short, he's obsessed with you. He really was crazy about your mother and im starting to think he was too crazy.

I was really confused by now. So I have a crazy stalker man trying to erase my memory of Kazuma just so he can be with me? What kind of tomfoolery is this?

But I guess it can't be all bad.

'' So what does all this mean? How can someone want to do that to another person?'' I asked still kinda baffled by the whole thing.

Haru laughed again. " It means you fight and go in for the kill if necessary. Don't let him win Ayano. Don't tell me youre getting scared? He challenged me with his eyes. I smirked.

'' Not really Haru, but I honestly don't care I just wanna beat his face into the ground." I spoke in a murderous kind of way while cracking my knuckles at the same time. Haru just shook his head and smiled.

'' Always trying to beat people up..'' I heard a voice and a comforting hand on my shoulder. Instantly I knew it was Kazuma.

Haru stood up and did that thing that guys always do while patting him on his back.

I just got up and hugged Kazuma while clinging to his arm affectionately. '' You know it, so how much did you hear?''

He patted my head and sat down pulling me with him. '' Everything. But it wasn't something I didn't know. I knew. But now you're job is to act like you don't know anything. If you're going to take Jethro down. Let's just say you're gonna have to use your charm and by charm I mean seduction.

I seethed and wanted to go punch a wall or something. Ugh. Harem business. I thought I was done with all that crap.

Kazuma nodded reading my mind. Haru just looked excited to finally be able to end this mission he's been on.

So we all walked on and Haru led the way to the place where I was supposed to have " tea" with Lord Kiro.

I was pumped up ready to finally fight. I've been itching to get back into combat. This time. I'm not holding back nothing.

**15 mins later…. **

Haru knocked on the door and we all heard a come in. Haru went in first and told us we're gonna hear the signal for me to come in.

In the meantime, Kazuma grabbed me closer to him and I could smell his scent. Today it simply smelled of strawberries and vanilla. I blushed and looked into his golden irises. My heart started palpitating in my chest. I tried to contain it but he had a look in his eyes that I could not explain.

He ran the pads of his fingers through my hair and I sighed.

'' Ano, when all this over I promise you won't have to worry about anyone trying to take you from me. ''

I smirked and kissed his nose.

'' Like I would let them Kazuma. Don't forget who I am. '' He blushed slightly and kissed my lips softly. I didn't protest.

As soon as the kiss was over we just held each other close until we heard the signal. Kazuma squeezed my hand and I didn't want to let him go. But now wasn't the time to get soft.

I'm going in…

I walked through the door after hearing it shut closed. My heart started palpating out of excitement. I was finally getting ready to fight.

I could feel my magic riling up inside of me. Im not sure if that happens to other magic users but it does for me.

Fire is a part of me and I am a part of it.

For a few seconds I closed my eyes and focused on the gentle heat I could feel radiating in my body. I had to build up momentum so to speak to make sure that I was ready to send the heat down through my arms and into the pads of my fingers. That's a neat trick with Fire magic users, we can turn our hands into mini ovens that can burn even the toughest skin. The only ones that I know of that can counteract that ability are Water magic users because they have healing abilities

Once I opened my eyes I was ready to go and my irises was staring straight at Jethro who had a sinister smile on his face. Haru was looking at me with determination and nodded. I nodded back slightly when Jethro turned his head and got up to go get the "Tea"

I rolled my eyes in annoyance. But remained calm.

When Jethro came back he sat down and motioned for Haru to leave. Something told me that wasn't a good idea. But I played along anyway.

" Well my Ayano, its very nice to see you." Jethro spoke with mock charm. I wanted to punch him so bad. But I smiled.

'' Its nice to see you too. So where is Lord Kiro?'' I asked in a innocent way. In my head I was thinking of 13 different ways I could use this tea to hurt him.

Jethro then proceeded to get up from his seat and walked over towards me. He ran his finger down the side of my face grabbing some of my hair and smelled it. He released the fiery lock of hair and walked towards the door. I heard a click sound and shuffling outside of the door and my heart started pounding.

'' I'm afraid that Lord Kiro will not be joining us.." I heard jethro speak in a deadly tone. My instinct was to grab the weapon I usually kept concealed in my boots but I remained calm.

I turned to look at him and he was face to face with me. Almost to the point where I could smell the cigarette he just smoked and the tuna fish he had for dinner last night. He leaned in close to my neck and inhaled my scent.

Why does he keep smelling me?

'' Why not?'' I asked through clenched teeth when he grabbed my fistful of hair into his hands and pulled my hair back while simultaneously blindfolding me. I was angry by now but I knew that if I was going to take him out. I couldn't blow my cover. Unfortunately I had to play it safe.

I felt his tongue gently lick my ear lobe and I could feel my eyes turn red and my stomach twisted in coils. I felt like I wanted to throw up.

'' Because my dear sweet ayano, hes been captured along with your boyfriend and that traitor Haru." I felt him pick me up and slam me against the wall. At that moment I couldn't breathe and I could feel my eyes closing.

'' You knew?'' I strained out while wrapping my legs around his torso so I could squeeze him to death so he could release me.

But he was quicker and threw me across the room and my back hit the edge of the fireplace. I yelped out in pain. But got up anyway and took a battle stance.

Jethro laughed a sick twisted laugh. " Always wanting to fight Ayano. You're just like your mother..."

I didn't miss the look of utter humiliation, anger and his eyes narrowing into slits when he mentioned her. His yellow irises looked deadly. Think of a ferocious lion going after a gazelle for dinner.

"yes I knew along about your little plan to assassinate me. You see, that mark may prevent me from completely erasing your connection to Kazuma. But I have other methods to make you forget him.''

I seethed and ripped the blindfold off of me and ran towards him. He ran back towards me and started punching and kicking me. I dodged them all of course.

But once again he was much faster and quicker than me and grabbed my arm bending it in such a way that no arm should be bent. I managed to grab his arm and burn it to such a degree that he could let me go. I kept fighting him. There is no way that I am going to lose to this bastard.

I made fire daggers in my hands and came at him. He was on the floor holding onto his arm looking at me with eyes that could kill.

I smirked and pressed my foot on his back. '' if you think that I'm going to let you make me forget Kazuma you got another thing coming you sick twisted freak!..'' I sent the fire magic down through my feet and burned his back. Jethro yelped out in pain.

But before I could revel in my victory someone grabbed me from behind and picked me up. He squeezed my ribcage and I could feel the air leaving my body.

Jethro then got up and cracked his neck grabbing another piece of fabric to blindfold me with.

'' I may not be able to make you forget. But I will erase your memories. Take her to the chamber and make sure she can't escape.''

I heard the man who has me in a death grip grunt and at that moment I lost all consciousness.

**Review Please **


	18. Torture

**Disclaimer: Jethro is just as deadly as he sounds. Obsession makes the mind dim and the eyes blind. **

**Enjoy!**

APOV

I woke up to blurred vision and once it cleared I realized how uncomfortable and dangerous my current situation is. My throat is dry, I have a monstrous headache and my body is hanging 10 feet off the ground. Instantly my heart began to race inside of my chest and I could feel my anger rising. But I slowed my breathing down. It's time to analyze what's going on.

I scanned the room and observed the semi dark and cold dungeon that they put me in. I noticed that there had to be at least 100 or more cells that must have held prisoners back in the day. It went up into a spiral from the floor all the way up to the ceiling. Whoever guarded this place must have been in shape because an out of shape person could not walk up and down this spiral and live.

I looked more closely at what I was chained up to and realized that I was hooked up to a machine that looked like it was from an 1980's horror film involving Frankenstein. How in the burning Hades did I get hooked up to this contraption?

A more important question is, what is this psycho planning to do with it?

I sighed. I had two ways of dealing with this. Either I can play dumb and plan my escape? Or I can play smart, burn these chains and jump down from this height by running on the wall and flipping forward onto the floor?

But before I could make my decision, the door opened revealing the man who squeezed me to death and Jethro who had a satisfied look on his face.

I bent my head down to pretend I was sleep. But I was sending my magic down into my hands to burn the metal.

" See, I told you this would work.'' I heard Jethro speak to the guy. I tried not to make a face and still attempted to burn the metal. But it wasn't working for some reason.

'' Getting fire resistant metal was genius.'' I heard to my dismay and still tried to think of another way. I am getting out of here. One way or another.

After a few short minutes I heard the sound of an old machine coming to life and I felt myself lowering to the ground.

I slightly grunted and opened my eyes to look Jethro in the face.

'' The princess is awake..'' He said caressing the side of my face and his irises formed slits when I forcefully shoved my face away from his touch.

'' I've been awake and trying to understand why are you doing this!'' I seethed looking at him with eyes that could murder him.

Jethro laughed and clicked his teeth. He was still attempting to "console" me by rubbing his finger over my lips and I opened my mouth and bit his finger breaking the skin and spitting out the blood on the floor.

Jethro was in pain once again and I felt my face sting.

" You bit me you wench!'' He yelled smacking me again.

This time I attempted to kick him but failed miserably. '' I'll gladly do it again! You're lucky I'm up here and I can't get out! You selfish prick!" I yelled clearly very furious.

His eyes softened and he caressed my head by playing with my hair. At that point I tried to imagine Kazuma and my heart lurched in my chest. If he did anything to him Jethro WILL pay.

'' Aya, come on don't be like that…" Jethro spoke in a soft voice that almost sounded human. It was kind of comforting in a way. But the nickname.. ewww.

Aya? I asked in my mind.

"When all this is over and I get that disgusting toxic poison out of your system for Kazuma, we'll be together!'' His voice changed back into that annoying tone that made me want to punch him. He's clearly jealous of Kazuma.

'' No we're not! I don't want you. I don't like you and youre dead to me! Youre nothing but a old perverted scumbag who is WAYYYY out of his prime trying to relive the olden days when someone possibly thought you were attractive!'' I spat with anger.

The next thing I knew I was in pain.

'' How dare you speak to me that way!'' He yelled hitting me over and over again. I could feel the blood pouring out of my mouth from him hitting my stomach so much. But he can hit me as much as he wants. I will not back down.

'' Obviously I did!'' I said in that arrogant way that sent him over the edge.

He chuckled and walked over to the machine.

'' Well, Aya when im done with you, your little smug attitude will be long gone. No wife of mine will disrespect me! Im your elder. I can do whatever I want to do to you and no one will come to save you. Why? Cause you'll be mine.''

I spit the blood on the floor with a loud splat and I could feel myself raising off the floor a little bit.

This man is insane. I'll never be his wife.

But before that thought could finish I could feel 10,000 watts going into my body all at once and I bit my lip in pain. This isn't a machine from the 1980's. This is an electrical machine for torture.

Crap!

KPOV

I woke up to excruciating pain tearing my body to pieces and I knew that Ayano was in trouble. I can feel everything that is going on with her because we're linked emotionally since I've marked her. It sucks that she can't read my mind yet. As long as we were within a close range of each other I could have told her that I was ok.

I clenched my jaw in frustration.

That bastard knew all along what was going on and we were all ambushed. Haru, Mara and I; as well as Lord Kiro. They got him locked up at one of the harems he was getting ready to demolish.

FLASHBACK…

_I looked at my mate with love after she entered through the door and a few minutes after hearing her speak, Haru came out into the hall. My heart started palpitating and I knew something wasn't right._

'' _Haru..werent you supposed to stay in there with her?'' I asked puzzled. _

_He looked just as puzzled as I was and said " I thought so..'' he scratched his head sheepishly. _

" _Did you really think that you could fool us?'' I heard Singi say standing over on the other side of the wall. No sooner than those words left his lips, instantly we heard the door lock and the next thing we knew two people came and grabbed us. _

_I kneeded the guy that grabbed me in the stomach and roundhouse kicked him into the wall. Haru grabbed they guy's arm that grabbed him and flipped him over his shoulder bending his arm backwards. I looked at Haru and nodded. It was our secret sign that we made up to say "you go on ahead and find Mara and I'll hold them off here.'' And with that he took off running with the other guys that we're already coming down the hall after him. _

_Does this fool have a whole swat team?_

_As the men were running by Singi and I, I looked at him with fury. _

'' _How did you know? I asked the smug bastard. _

_He walked up to me and grabbed my shirt forcefully. " its called planting a bug around the entire castle and listen in on every conversation that was made. But don't worry Kazuma, after Jethro is done with Ayano I can have her and well you already know.'' He smirked looking at me dead in my face. _

_I felt my beast take over and at that instant I punched Singi so hard he went through a wall._

_All I could think about is getting to Ano. _

_I walked through the wall and as soon as he was starting to get up I punched him again. This time he was sent flying into a window shattering the glass to pieces._

"_If you think about touching my Ano; it will be the last thing you EVER touch.'' I spoke murderously with my voice entwined with my beast. _

_Singi got up and cracked his neck still sporting that irritating smile that said that he knew something and before I knew it someone sprayed something that made me black out and all I could see was black. _

END FLASHBACK

I don't know how Jethro knew to bug the entire castle so he could listen into us but he has me chained up in this cell. If only I can get to Ano. Jethro knew that if we were separated all he had to do was harm her and instantly it would harm me. I'm not sure if this happens to all blood mates. But from what I could tell it just me and Ayano. Her Fire magic would be really good about now. Especially to burn these shackles off of me, but I have other methods of getting out. The chains weren't too hard to figure out. All I needed was to find something to pick the lock and I would be free.

My air magic could work. But I don't want to alert the authorities that I'm breaking out.

I just hope that that psycho doesn't kill her and from the pain I feel right now; it doesn't look too good.


End file.
